Your Past is Always Behind You
by MuckyShroom
Summary: Gemma always knew this secret was going to jump up and bite her on the ass someday.
1. Chapter 1

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice; and thank you to letmefallasleep for being the spark of inspiration for this story.**_

**CHAPTER 1:**

Clay and Tig were sat on their bikes on Charming Main Street watching the world get on with its business whilst they grabbed a sandwich. Since Clay had been forced down from the Presidency of SAMCRO the two had returned to a friendship, if a somewhat uneasy one at times. Tig was still angry with Clay for beating Gemma, but he was also still full of guilt for not being there to protect his President when he'd been shot by Opie. Being conflicted was nothing new for Tig though, so on the surface everything was continuing about as normally as it ever did for a MC running guns for the Real IRA and drugs for a Mexican drug cartel that were actually CIA agents.

Tig was watching a teenager in Daisy Dukes with a short pink t-shirt showing off her brown stomach when he noticed Clay sit up suddenly.

"What's up brother?"

Clay relaxed slightly, "Thought I'd seen a ghost for a moment. Take a look across the street."

Tig followed Clay's gaze and saw a woman walking down the street. Wearing a grey fitted shirt open at the neck, a black pencil skirt and black heels; she stood out in the relaxed lunch time human traffic. Her dark brown hair had lighter streaks and was carelessly curling past her shoulders: the midday sun glinted on a heavy silver bracelet on her wrist. Even though most of her face was covered by large, mirrored sunglasses Tig could see what had shocked Clay; the woman was the spitting image of Gemma Teller twenty years earlier. She even walked with the same self-assured strut.

"She doesn't look local."

"Worth keeping an eye on." Clay muttered. "Last time we saw a broad who looked anything like that it was that ATF bitch trying to rip us to pieces."

Tig just grunted in agreement. He didn't have the words to express the disdain he felt for all things law enforcement and particularly the puddle of diarrhoea known as the ATF.

Tig and Clay continued to watch the woman as she walked down the street. She walked into the deli and emerged five minutes later carrying what looked like a wrapped sandwich. She crossed the street, got into a silver Honda Civic and drove away. Clay had noted the licence plate before getting back to enjoying his own lunch.

Once they'd finished eating they headed back to the garage. Clay disappeared into the club house looking for Juice. Gemma was in today catching up on paperwork and he didn't feel like being glared at. He'd briefly considered joining the mechanics and doing a bit of tinkering, but his hands were bothering him and he didn't want everyone to see him struggling with the tools. He found Juice tapping merrily away at his lap top.

"Hey can you run a plate for me?"

"Sure thing: trouble in town?" Juice asked.

"I don't know, just got a funny feeling that something's heading our way. Nothing concrete."

Juice concentrated on hacking into a couple of databases whilst Clay grabbed a couple of beers from behind the bar. He popped the tops off both and passed one to Juice.

"It's a rental" Juice said scanning the screen. "Rented by a Mabel Merriwether, yesterday from Stockton Metro airport."

Clay coughed nearly spluttering beer all over Juice. "Mabel Merriwether?! Must be a tourist, sure didn't look like a 'Mabel' though."

"That all?"

"Yeah, for now." Clay muttered before taking his beer up to his dorm room. That woman hadn't looked like a tourist, and he wasn't sure who'd be taking a business trip to Charming. He had half a mind to do some more digging on the classy broad with the grandmother name and the rental car.

Tig was lounging around shooting the shit with a couple of the mechanics when Gemma came out of the office to stretch her legs and get some fresh air. She hated sorting the filing out, but if she didn't do it no one else would. She meandered over to Tig, rubbing the back of her neck to ease the knots. "How's it hanging?"

"Long and loose as always babe" Tig replied with his usual crooked smile. "Saw a babe in town today, the mirror image of you twenty years ago."

Gemma raised an eyebrow "And you didn't bring her back for a quick fuck?"

"Naw, you know what they say about things getting better with age darling."

"Hmmmm" Gemma gave Tig a half smile at his half-assed compliment, "You're on thin ice Trager, very thin ice." She turned and walked back to the office. "I'd quit while you're ahead." she flung over her shoulder making Tig grin. He knew Gemma wasn't really offended, well, not much.


	2. Chapter 2

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER** **2:**

Ashleigh Carter walked along the main street in Charming well aware she was being watched by the two bikers sat on their Harleys on the opposite side of the street. She'd been to the court house looking for records, she hadn't found anything earth shattering but then she hadn't really expected to. Now she just wanted to pick up some lunch to take back to her motel room. People naturally moved out of her way whilst she walked. Mostly it was due to her pace and attitude. She liked to dress up in secretary chic. Getting information was easier when people assumed she had some sort of above-board, mundane office job, probably a PA, possibly an accountant or a lawyer. They couldn't have been more wrong.

At thirty years old Ashleigh had finally decided to track down her birth mom. She'd always known she was adopted; there was no hiding it when she looked and acted so differently to everyone else in her family. She loved the people who had brought her up. They'd accepted her personality quirks and dealt with them in a way that had worked out well for everybody when she was sure a lot of people would have run screaming. She had always been grateful that she'd had the opportunity to be part of a devoted family, which would have been unlikely if she hadn't been put up for adoption. She'd always been a little curious about what her birth parents would be like, given her own differences, but she'd made her peace with herself. However, recently she'd been presented with a big decision to make and she'd wanted to tie up this loose end first.

She knew she'd been given up in Galveston County, Texas by the teenager that had given birth to her, other than that all she had was a picture of the girl who she'd been told was her mother with the name "Gemma Madock" scrawled across the back. Tracking people down was one of the things she did best though so it really hadn't been hard to find "Gemma Madock", who was now Gemma Teller-Morrow, in the little town of Charming, California.

She'd been to the court house to see if she could find out anything that she didn't already know. There wasn't anything else to find though. There was a birth certificate for Gemma and a marriage certificate for what would be Ashleigh's grandparents; nothing that Ash hadn't already found online. It also hadn't been too hard to find out where she'd be likely to find Gemma this afternoon.

She dived into the deli she'd spotted earlier when she'd parked up. Once she'd paid for her order she left the deli, making sure that her sunglasses were in place before she left the shop. She spotted that the bikers were still watching her as she crossed the street and got into the car she'd rented under a false name when she'd arrived in California a few days ago. She drove back to the motel considering her next move. She wasn't going to gain anything else by staying incognito and she suspected that the best way to approach Gemma would be directly. Given what knew about Gemma Teller-Morrow and the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club she was betting that any contact attempted by more circumspect routes would be met with cynical suspicion.

Back at the motel she unlocked the door to her room, took her sunglasses off and put them carefully on top of the chest of drawers. She tended to keep her eyes hidden when she didn't want people to take too much notice of her. Their colour was so startlingly bright that most people couldn't seem to help doing a double take. She put her small handbag next to the sunglasses, took the .22 magnum out of it, re-checked the safety and put the small gun on the nightstand. She kicked her shoes off and lay on the bed leaning against the headboard stretching her legs out in front of her. Once she'd eaten her sandwich she got up and retrieved the pre-paid mobile she'd picked up at the airport from her handbag. Using false ID's and temporary mobiles were just good habits. Dialling from memory she waited for her dad to pick up.

"Hello." She could tell her dad was suspicious of the number he didn't recognise that had appeared on his phone screen.

"Hey, it's me, just checking in."

"Hiya baby, how's it going?"

"Good, there's nothing here I didn't know about already. I'm gonna bite the bullet this afternoon."

"OK baby bird. Phone me when you get chance, let us know how it goes. You know we're here for you either way."

"Yeah, thanks dad. How's my monkey doing?"

"Running your ma ragged as usual. I think they're baking something. Looks more like they've just emptied a few bags of flour over the kitchen though."

Ashleigh smiled to herself imagining the scene. Her little girl would have her pink apron on and be stood on the small pine stool so she could reach the counter top.

"Say 'hi' to mom for me and give my little monkey a big snuggle from her momma."

"Will do hun, you take care."

"I always do dad, catch you later." She hung up, feeling the butterflies in her stomach calm a little. She didn't get nervous often and she didn't like the unfamiliar feeling.

She looked at the phone for a long moment, then put it down. Taking the heavy silver cuff off her right wrist she ran her fingers over the smiley face tattoo it had been hiding before making her mind up. She picked up the phone and made another call.

"Yeah?" His rough voice always sent shivers down her spine.

"It's me, are you on your own?"

"Yeah."

"I've found her."

"That was quick. Where?"

"Charming, California, believe it or not and I think you know her."

"What's her name?"

"Gemma Teller-Morrow". Ashleigh let the name hang in the silence that stretched out.

"Fuck! This is gonna be fun." She could tell he was grinning through the sarcasm.

"I'm in Charming. I was going to go and see her this afternoon. I was thinking I'd try at the Teller-Morrow garage first."

"She's there now. If you're coming over I'm going to disappear for a few hours."

"Fair enough. I'll call you later."

"Where are you staying?"

"I'll tell you when I know whether or not I'm heading back to Texas tonight."

"OK, how's the monkey?"

"Turning my parent's house upside down whilst I'm not there. You know she's got them wrapped round her little finger." She heard him laugh quietly to himself. "I'll call later."

"'Kay."

She hung up without waiting for a "bye" or a "love you" since she knew she wouldn't get either. She put her cuff back on, swung her legs over the side of the bed and found her shoes.

She pulled the old photograph of a very young Gemma out of her handbag. She looked at the picture of the care-free young girl laughing into the camera and considered the chaos she was about to cause. She didn't have a choice though. She'd been amazed when he'd asked her to live with him in California. This mission had started out as curiosity that she'd wanted to satisfy before considering moving so far away from her family, but once she'd found out who her mother was she'd known that she couldn't just keep the knowledge to herself. There would have to be some sort of confrontation because if she gave him a 'yes' she would be meeting her mother at some point anyway and this wasn't the sort of thing that would go well if it came out by accident. Now she needed to know if they'd be able to exist in a small town together. If they couldn't she'd be staying in Texas.

She put the picture and the gun back in her bag and grabbed her sunglasses and the room key. There was no point putting this off any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 3:**

Ashleigh couldn't miss the big red lettering on the side of the Teller-Morrow garage. She drove into the lot and parked up. She registered a couple of mechanics bent under hoods in the garage and a small group of club members leaning on their bikes smoking and chatting. True to his word he wasn't there. She checked her hair and make up in a small compact mirror before making sure her sunglasses were in place, taking a deep breath and getting out of the car. She headed over to the door marked "Office" conscious of the fact that every head in the lot had turned to watch her and that all conversation had stopped.

She knocked firmly twice.

"Come in"

Ashleigh opened the door and walked in to find the woman she'd been looking for sat at a desk covered in invoices, receipts and order logs which threatened to overwhelm it and avalanche onto the floor any second. For a second Ashleigh considered that this had been too easy and that if she'd been here on a job she'd have been able to shoot Gemma and leave with relative ease. Although she didn't doubt she'd have had to haul ass to stay in front of the club members who'd be on their bikes and after her once they'd wandered in to see what the stranger had been up to.

Gemma looked up over the top of her reading glasses. "Can I help you?" she asked wondering why this woman hadn't taken her sunglasses off yet. At almost the same time she realised that this was very likely the woman Tig had been talking about and a cold stone of dread settled in her stomach.

"My name is Ashleigh, Ashleigh Carter. You're Gemma Teller-Morrow nee Madock". It was a statement, not a question.

"What can I do for you?" Gemma asked, leaning back in the office chair and considering whether or not she might need the gun tucked in the top drawer of the desk.

"I believe," said Ashleigh removing her sunglasses "That you're my mother."

Gemma stared at the ice blue eyes in a face that had been hers years ago and said the first thing that came to mind "Shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 4:**

Tig had been right, this woman was her double. Except that she had her father's eyes.

"I suppose you better take a seat." She nodded at the spare office chair under the window. Ashleigh pulled it in front of the desk and sat down.

"How did you find me?"

"You left this with me when you turned me over to the state." Ashleigh pulled the worn photo out of her bag and handed to Gemma.

Gemma took the photo and stared at it remembering the afternoon it had been taken. "It didn't seem right to leave you without anything at all. I thought about writing you some sort of letter, but nothing sounded right." She said almost to herself.

Ashleigh watched Gemma looking at the photo. "I don't want anything from you." Gemma's head snapped up at the abrupt statement. "I just wanted to meet you."

Gemma tilted her head considering the woman across from her. "And now that you've met me?"

"I'm thinking about moving to Charming with my little girl. Her daddy lives out here and wants to make a go of it. I figured it was a small town and that it'd be better if I introduced myself rather than bump into you on the street."

Gemma smiled wryly "That would have been interesting."

Ashleigh smiled back "Yeah I thought so. So, here I am, introducing myself."

"You said you had a little girl, you got a picture?"

Ashleigh knew that Gemma was a grandma already so the news that she had a granddaughter wasn't going to be earth-shattering. "Yeah, here she is." She said pulling another photo out of her bag and handing it to Gemma. "She has her daddy's eyes."

Gemma looked at the photo of the little girl with dark hair barely contained in pigtails and huge black eyes. There was something familiar yet unnerving about her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. "How old is she?"

"She's two." Ashleigh smiled thinking about her daughter who was probably dancing in front of the oven right now, impatient for whatever she'd made with Nanna to be done baking.

"What's her name?"

"Rose, Rose Annabelle."

Gemma looked up shocked. "Rose was my mother's name."

"Yeah, I found that when I was looking for you."

"So I guess you also know you've got a brother and two nephews."

Ashleigh nodded "And that I had another brother."

Gemma handed the photo back across the desk and tried to ask casually "Did you find out anything about your father?"

"No, I was hoping you might help me there. I know it's unlikely to have been John Teller, but there were no records for me to follow. You didn't name him on my birth certificate or any of the surrender documents."

"I do know who he is and I will tell you. But he doesn't know anything about you. Never knew I was pregnant with you. He still lives in Charming, we're still….connected ….I'm not sure how he's going to take this, and believe me when I say this is a huge can of worms you've opened by coming here."

"I can leave without anyone having to know I've been here. I didn't expect that this would be easy for you or that you'd necessarily be happy to see me."

"And what about your baby-daddy and moving to Charming?"

"He'll understand."

"He must be some guy not to mind you refusing to bring his daughter to live with him just because it's too close to home for the woman who gave you up when she was seventeen."

Ashleigh couldn't help laughing "Oh he's some guy alright. Neither of us is exactly what you'd call conventional though. He'll be OK with it."

Gemma sat back and looked at the ceiling thinking things through. Clay was sleeping at the club house these days, she didn't really give a shit what his view would be on all this, but she didn't want him to react badly. If she followed this through, told Ashleigh's dad about her, introduced her to Jax; it would all have to be done very carefully. She couldn't think of a really good reason to put a roadblock in this woman's way just because it would make her own life more complicated than it already was. In fact, this might even be a good thing. Gemma looked back at Ashleigh, if Jax found he had a sister and a niece, who suddenly moved to Charming, it would cement his ties to the town and the club even more. That would piss Tara off, Gemma grinned at the prospect of annoying Tara even just a little bit. She didn't think this would cause Ashleigh's father too many problems. He was past having to worry about maintenance payments and dirty diapers and this woman didn't look like the crazy divas that were Dawn and Fawn.

Ashleigh sat quietly letting Gemma come to her decision. She had her poker face well and truly fixed. She hadn't expected that she'd feel dread that this woman would make it impossible for her to stay in Charming. She hadn't realised moving here had become so important to her.

"OK honey, tell you what. You bring yourself to this address tonight," Gemma grabbed a pad and pen from the chaotic desk and scribbled her address "about 6 o' clock. I'll cook dinner, introduce you to your brother, and I'll see if I can arrange for your father to drop by, depending on how he takes the news when I tell him about you."

Ashleigh almost laughed with relief. "That sounds great, should I bring anything?"

"Wine, and possibly whisky for Jax, I think he's going to want a drink when we drop this on him" Gemma said wryly. "You got a place to stay tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm at the motel on the edge of town. See you at 6." Ashleigh stood, took the scrap of paper from Gemma.

Gemma stood too, "In case your father decides not to show tonight and you want to find him out yourself, his name is Trager, Alex Trager, but give me a chance to speak to him first OK?."

"OK. Thank you." Ashleigh smiled at Gemma, turned and walked out into the sunshine feeling like she might start dancing. She'd found out a lot about Gemma already and was under no illusions about the sort of woman that she was and what she was capable of. That didn't worry Ashleigh though, she was more than capable of dealing with her, and having grown up as the princess of the Lone Star MC in San Leon, she had no problem with SAMCRO. She laughed to herself, Charming had no idea what was about to hit it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 5: **

Tig revved the dirt bike even faster on the road out of Charming. He loved feeling like he was flying, escaping from all the shit. His mom was drunk, again. He couldn't stand the sharp smell of stale alcohol with the undertones of rotten food and piss that seemed to permeate their trailer. He made an attempt to keep it clean, but there always seemed to be a slice of pizza of something that his mum had dropped behind the sofa whilst she was binging.

He didn't blame his dad at all for walking out on his ma. She'd been like this for as long as he could remember. He didn't see the point in women other than their pussies. His teachers ignored him. The social workers had all been sappy and useless until they stopped coming when he turned 16. The girls at school gave him a wide berth, as if they had some sixth sense that getting involved with him would only lead to pain and trouble. The only broad he had any time for at all was Gemma Madock. She'd been his friend for what seemed like forever. She had her own pile of shit to deal with and was plotting to escape Charming every bit as hard as he was.

Tig spotted the turn off he was looking for and left the road. He slowed whilst he negotiated the bike over the rutted dirt tracks. He wasn't surprised to see Gemma's dad's car. She'd catch hell again for taking it. He decided to leave his bike by the car and walk the rest of the way. The late afternoon sun gave a golden glow to the landscape.

He followed the narrow trodden path that lead away from the tracks down to the old dry river bed. He found Gemma sat leaning back against the river bed wall, hidden from view from the dirt path by the slight overhang. It was a spot they'd been calling theirs for years. Whenever either of them had taken about as much as they felt they could they came here to smoke and day dream of escape.

Gemma was a couple of years younger than Tig, a skinny girl with a big attitude. She was always arguing with her mom. No matter what Gemma did, no matter how she spoke or acted or how well she did in school; nothing was ever good enough or quite right. Gemma had pretty much given up trying to please her ma and was concentrating instead on finding a way out of Charming. That didn't mean that the constant nit-picking and complaining didn't affect her though. Their clashes usually resulted in loud screaming matches that Gemma's dad pretended to ignore from behind his newspaper.

He sat down next to Gemma and pulled his cigarettes out of his shirt pocket. He offered one to Gemma without speaking. She dug in her jeans pocket for a lighter, lit her cigarette and then passed the lighter to Tig. He gave it straight back to her once he was done, she was touchy about never being able to find a light because he'd usually put it in his pocket without thinking about it.

They sat and smoked in silence. Gemma was the first to break it.

"It's your birthday next week."

"Yeah."

"You still planning on leaving?"

"Yeah, I'll be gone the next day. Gonna sign up and get my ass out of this town. There's a world out there just waiting for me."

Gemma turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not like you to get all poetic."

Tig shrugged. He spotted a camera by Gemma's hip. "What're ya doin' with that? Makin' some memories so you can remember why you're never comin' back when you fly?"

Gemma glanced contemptuously at the camera. "Homework project. Boring shit."

Tig grabbed the camera, quickly pointed it at Gemma and snapped.

"Hey, watcha do that for?"

"Smile for me baby! Come on, work it, work the lens baby."

Gemma laughed at Tig's cheesy quips and tried to grab the camera whilst he snapped away. "Cut that out! She said still laughing "I've gotta pay to get them printed."

She lunged, making a grab for the camera. Tig fell backwards and Gemma landed on his chest. Their faces were inches apart. Something in the atmosphere changed. They both suddenly stopped giggling and found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Ice blue met chocolate brown and the next thing Tig knew he was kissing Gemma Madock with more passion than he'd ever kissed anyone.

He rolled over, still kissing her, catching the back of her head with his hand to protect her from the sandy ground. They both came up for air, panting to catch their breath.

"Tig….we….us…." Gemma started unsurely.

"Gem, surely your momma has told you enough times you talk too much. Shut up and relax." He went back to kissing her to keep her quiet. Of course he'd thought of Gemma this way before, he was a horny teenage boy after all; but he'd never acted on it treasuring their friendship above anything else. But he's leaving next week and this suddenly seems so right.


	6. Chapter 6

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 6:**

It's eight weeks since her Tigger left. She hasn't heard from him, not that she expected to. She's all alone in Charming with her mom and dad. Well, not quite all alone any more. She's been getting so tired, and the smell of just about everything makes her want to throw up. She's already missed one period and the next one is MIA too.

Gemma decides to skip school and catch a bus to the next town so she can buy a test without it getting back to her mom. It feels like everyone's watching her in the pharmacy, even though it's a week day and pretty quiet. She's sure the check-out woman gives her a funny look.

She takes the test back to the bus station toilets. Who knew it'd be so damn awkward to pee on a stick? She sits on the closed toilet seat and watches the bad news develop. She just sits and cries for a while, staring into space whilst silent tears run down her cheeks. This is so fucked up. She misses him and she's pregnant and her mom is going to freak out. Her dad will probably barely even notice from behind his newspaper. The ridiculous thought makes her giggle and she sniffs and wipes her eyes and face with the sleeve of her jacket.

She exits the cubicle and splashes some water on her face at the sink. She looks up into the cracked mirror and stares at her reflection, searching it for an answer or just a clue.

She walks out of the toilets and stares at all the buses coming and going. Each one has a different destination on the board at the front. Suddenly her mind is made up. She finds the bus back to Charming and gets on. As the bus pulls away she stares blankly at the passing scenery, planning, plotting, preparing. She knows she can't keep the baby, but it's all she has left of her Tigger. There's no way in hell she's going to one of those back street clinics, putting her life in the hands of some drunk with a knitting needle. No, she's going to pack her bags and leave and never look back, and she'll figure out everything else as she goes a long. She lifts her chin, defiant at fate and life. There's a small smile on her face. She's sixteen, but she's going to take control of her life and live it her way.


	7. Chapter 7

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 7: **

Gemma watched Ashleigh leave the small room. She walked over to the window and watched her get in the silver Honda and drive away. She stretched and left the office. She leaned against the closed door and looked round the lot. She watched the mechanics at work in the garage and watched Tig, Bobby and Chibs smoking and chatting, leaning against their bikes, blissfully unaware of the conversation that had just taken place. She watched them, smiling fondly at her boys who had no idea of the shit storm that was brewing.

She sighed; it might not be all that bad. She grinned and mentally shook herself; yeah it was going to be all that bad. Tig was going to find out he was a daddy again. He was going to find out that Gemma had never told him about his oldest daughter. Jax was going to find out he had another sister that his mom had never mentioned and Clay was going to find out that she'd slept with one of his best friends. Even though it had happened years before he'd even met him, this news was not going to go down well.

She walked over to the guys. "Hey Tig, you got a minute?"

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." Tig pushed himself away from his bike and followed Gemma into the club house. She spotted Juice still working at his lap top. "Hey baby, take a walk for a while yeah. You'll get square eyes staring at that screen all day."

Juice looked up and blinked blankly at Gemma having been totally absorbed in what he was doing.

"Here ya go kid, take these out to Bobby and Chibs." She got three beers, opened them and handed them to Juice. Juice realised he was being told to make himself scarce. He shut his laptop, grabbed the beers and got out before Gemma got mad.

"You got a beer for me hun?" Tig perched on one of the bar stools and watched Gemma as she walked back behind the bar.

"You're gonna need something stronger than beer baby." Gemma looked at the bottles lined up behind the bar, decided against the tequila and reached for the Jack D. She poured them both generous measures and downed half of hers in one swallow, holding the back of her hand against her mouth to keep from coughing as the liquor stung it's way down her throat.

"That bad huh?" Tig took a swig of his own drink, barely paying more attention than if it had been water.

Gemma put her glass down and put both hands on the bar staring down at the scarred wood between them. She was nervous and she didn't like that she felt anxious about something to do with her Tigger. Tig took another swallow of his drink, draining the glass, and watched Gemma wondering what the hell was going on now.

Gemma lifted her head up and stared straight into Tig's eyes. There was only one way she knew how to handle shit like this: Directly. "You remember just before you left Charming when we were kids? You remember what happened?"

Tig gave Gemma a confused look. She'd never brought this up before, why now? "Yeah, I remember." He grinned "Probably one of the best afternoons of my life. Why'd ya mention it now?"

"You know what happened. You know I left Charming about two months after you. You know I floated round for a bit 'til I met John. The rest, as they say, is history."

"Yeah, and . . . "

"What you don't know is that I was pregnant when I left Charming."

Tig's jaw dropped and he stared at Gemma. She was shaking as she picked up the bottle to pour them both more alcohol. She really hoped he wasn't going to be too angry. She knew if they had a spat they'd make it up eventually, but she still hated falling out with him.

Tig realised he was staring with his mouth open and snapped it shut. "You never said before."

"I never needed to. I decided to leave town. I knew I couldn't give a baby any chance of a life, but I didn't fancy some drunken old crone shoving a knitting needle up me. I wasn't even seventeen. I did what I thought was best. I lied about my age; got some work when I could and when I had the baby I gave it up for adoption so it'd have a good life."

"So why're you tellin' me 'bout this now?"

"Because our daughter came to see me this afternoon."

"Daughter? Another girl?"

"Yeah, apparently you only got girls in you."

"What does she want?"

"She wants to move to Charming with her little girl. She thought it'd be better if I knew about her before she moved here. She didn't know anything about you. I never put your name on anything."

Tig looked down at the glass he was holding, surprised at how much that last statement hurt. "Why not?" He asked quietly.

"I was giving her up and I never wanted it to come back on you, to cause you any trouble."

Tig looked up at Gemma. He'd thought he'd known everything there was to know about her. This was a pretty big missing piece of the jigsaw. He stared at her trying to look at everything that had ever happened between them in the light of this bombshell. He took another swallow of his drink. Gemma refilled it immediately. "What's she called? Where's she been? I'm a granddaddy? Christ! I got so many questions about this I just don't know what to think." He ran his hand through his unruly curls.

"Her name's Ashleigh. I gave her up in Texas and judging by her accent she never left. She has a two year old daughter called Rose." Tig's head snapped up again. "Yeah, I know. Freaky coincidence. I invited her over to dinner tonight so she can meet Jax. You're welcome to join us if you want to meet her. Any time after 6. She seems . . .nice . . . normal At least from what I've seen so far."

Tig leaned back and looked at Gemma. "I got two girls who are completely out of their trees, and you're telling me that our daughter, a product of you and me, is … normal?!"

Gemma shrugged, "She might have a weird phobia of dolls too. We didn't go into details. I thought she might as well tell her story the one time, to all of us."

Tig drained his glass and stood up. "I've gotta get my head round this Gem. This is pretty huge news."

"I understand. I'll understand if you don't come tonight. She will too, but I've given her your name. She might come and find you herself."

Tig ran his hand through his hair again. "I'm goin' for a ride to think this over. I'll see you if I'm there."

Gemma watched him walk out of the club house and drained her own drink. She stopped for a moment. All things considered that had gone about as well as could be expected. She walked back over to the office and found her mobile in her bag under the desk. She scrolled through the numbers and dialled the one she wanted.

"Jax, baby. Is that my youngest grandson I hear in the background? Listen, I got a bit of a surprise for you. No it's nothing to worry about. No it's nothing to do with Clay. Can you make it over tonight? About 6? I'm cooking. Yeah, that's great baby. See you later."

She ended the call and put the phone back in her bag. She looked round the office at the paper piled up on every surface. Fuck the filing. She needed to go shopping if she was cooking tonight. She wanted the food to go well if nothing else. She grabbed her bag and her leather jacket from its hook on the back of the door. She didn't think having another drink before she drove into town was a good idea, but buying a bottle of something very strong to help with the cooking was a very good idea indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

_**A big shout out to everyone who's taken the time to follow, favourite or review. You guys give me the warm fuzzies :-)**_

**CHAPTER 8: **

Ashleigh was sat in her car having just stopped to pick up a couple of bottles of wine and a bottle of Jack. She fished out her phone and dialled his number with a smile on her face.

"Yeah."

She smiled even more at his curt greeting. "You're safe to go back. I'm on my way to the motel."

"Which one? I'll meet you there and you can tell me whether you're gonna turn SAMCRO inside out."

"The Traveller's Rest."

"Yeah, I know it. See you there."

Ashleigh listened to him cut the call then put the phone back in her bag before starting the car. When she got to the motel he was sat sideways on his Harley enjoying a smoke. She pulled up next to him, unsurprised that he'd parked outside her room. He probably hadn't had to do much more that give the manager her description and ask the question.

"Hey." She greeted him getting the key out of her bag and letting them into the room.

He shut the door and walked over to where she was setting the bags on the chest of drawers. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. He buried his face in her hair just enjoying holding her for a moment as she rubbed her hands over his crossed arms

He kissed her neck under her ear. "Well you're not bruised and bleeding so it can't have been too bad."

"Yeah it went well I guess." She relaxed against him. "She invited me over tonight to meet my brother and she's told me who my dad is." He squeezed her a little; she knew he was asking if she'd tell him. "Trager, Alex Trager. Do you know him?"

She was shocked when he let go of her, almost pushing her away, and took a step back. She turned to face him. He was rubbing a hand over his face.

"You do know him then?"

"Alex Trager? Tig? Tig is your daddy?" He laughed. "Christ I knew this would cause some shit, but darlin' you have no idea." He took a couple of steps, but there wasn't really anywhere to pace in the small room. Ashleigh lent back against the drawers and tilted her head.

"He's a member?"

"Yeah." He sat down on the bed.

"Hap, how bad is it?" He looked up and noticed the bracelet on her wrist.

"Did you tell Gemma about Rosie?"

"Yeah, but I didn't tell her about you. I thought it might be better to see how she reacted to this before she finds out that I'm connected to the club whether she likes it or not. I knew this could be complicated."

"Complicated doesn't cover it darlin'. Fucked up is what it is." He laughed "Hell, I don't think Tig is gonna mind that he's a granddaddy, but he might freak out when he finds out I'm more of a son than a brother. It explains a lot though."

"Explains a lot how?"

"Tig was Sergeant when Clay was Pres, we've done a lot of work together. He's . . . . unique. It explains a lot about you, about how you like to work, why you do what you do."

"Why are you freaking out about this?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "OK, OK, you don't freak out." She held her hands out in front of her, palms out in a peacekeeping gesture.

He laughed "Babe, I've spent a lot of time with your dad. We work hard and we play hard."

"Sweetie" he raised both eyebrows at her like she knew he would at the term. "You kill people. I know this. I kill people too. Both of us like to play with knives and other sharp objects, especially when we're talking to people who don't want to talk to us. What's the drama?"

"Gemma is still Clay's Old Lady, even if they aren't talking much at the moment. She was John Teller's Old Lady. She's Queen right through to her bones. Tig isn't one of the Nine, but he's been in since the start. How do you think the club is going to feel about all this? And your dad?" He sighed wondering how to put Tig into words. "He's a little not right in the head sometimes. Even by our standards. I'm just wondering how much of a daddy's' girl you really are."

Ashleigh put her head on one side. It sounded like she was going to find more answers in Charming than she'd thought possible. She'd always just figured that her quirks were just a misfiring synapse or something. That maybe someone had dropped her on her head as a baby. She wasn't sure how she felt about the news that she might have inherited her behaviour; maybe a little less lonely and a lot worried about what that might mean for her daughter.

"I guess we'll find out. She was going to tell him about me and see if he'd come over tonight to meet me." She couldn't help crossing her arms over her stomach. She didn't often let her face or body betray what she was thinking, but she couldn't keep from holding herself together, preparing for the worst. Having to chose between her and his club would only end one way. "Does this cause a problem with us?"

He got up and walked towards her. He gripped her shoulder with one hand and gently tilted her chin up with the other so he could look straight into her eyes. "No, it doesn't. This might not be easy, but we're still us." He leant down and kissed her deeply. She unwound her arms from herself and wrapped them around him. When they pulled back to catch their breath she laid her head against his chest as he stroked her hair.

"If this works out. We'll come to Charming."

He held her tighter "Good. I miss you and the monkey. Never imagined I would but I do."

They stayed like that for a few heartbeats. Just enjoying the peace and the warmth of each other.

"What time are you due at Gemma's?"

"Six."

"So you've got a couple of hours to kill?"

"Yeah, but I need to fit a shower and a change of clothes into that somewhere."

"I think we can manage that." He leant down and kissed her again, more roughly this time. Ashleigh moved her hands over his back. When she nipped his bottom lip he growled and pressed her up against the drawers. The bottles in the plastic bags clanked together. "Watch out for those!" She gasped, "It doesn't look like I'm gonna have chance to go shopping again." He stepped back, grabbed her shoulders and turned her, half pushing, half throwing her onto the bed. She smiled as he followed her down. He was right, it might get messy, but they'd find a way to make it work out.


	9. Chapter 9

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 9:**

Ashleigh dragged herself out of the bed leaving Happy smoking with a smile on his face as he watched her walk naked into the bathroom. He heard her switch the shower on. He finished his cigarette, ground it out in the ashtray and reached for his jeans.

"Hey." He called, heading into the bathroom. "I'm gonna head to the club house. Call me when you're done at Gemma's yeah?" He pulled the shower curtain to one side and looked her up and down appreciating the view.

"Will do, now either get naked and get in here or fuck off." She said with a grin.

"You don't got time." He smirked and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"What if she asks about Rosie's daddy?" She wanted his opinion on this given the effect the news was likely to have. Neither of them had had any idea everything would be so tangled.

He leaned back out of the cubicle and considered the question. "See how it goes, but I think I wanna be with you when they find out it's me." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips again and left the bathroom. She heard him let himself out and listened to the growl of his Harley as he rode away.

She let the water run over her, thanking her lucky stars she was in a motel with decent water pressure. Her mind wandered back to when she had first met him. He'd been riding as a nomad. He'd been passing through Texas and was cadging a bed for the night at their clubhouse. They spent the night playing pool, drinking beer and chatting about shit like whether Lars Ulrich was the greatest rock drummer, what their favourite breakfast cereal was and who'd win in a fight between Rambo and the Terminator.

She wasn't surprised that he was relaxed around her; after all, he didn't know her. Most of the guys in the club held her at arms length. It wasn't just about her being the club princess and them wanting to stay on the right side of her dad. They knew what she was capable of; some of them had seen her at work, and they found it unnerving. Most of the guys seemed to think it was more so because she was a girl.

She had been surprised at how at ease she'd been with him. She didn't normally let her guard down with strangers. She had a natural talent for appearing friendly and getting people to talk to her, even without her tools; but given the choice she didn't like to reveal a lot about herself. The less people know about her the less chance she had of being tracked down by people looking for retribution.

The next time he'd ridden through, he'd gotten to see her at work. Not only had he not thrown up or told her just how warped she was; he'd actually enjoyed watching her. He'd seemed to admire her in a strange way. Getting closer to each other had been inevitable after that. He stayed nomad and that was just fine by her. She liked being able to carry on with her life and her work without having to answer to anyone. Every so often he'd ride over to Texas, they'd have few days of cataclysmic sex, and then he would disappear again for a month or more.

She was thankful that her parents didn't seem to mind about her odd relationship. It was enough for them that she was content with the way things were. They'd never expected her to marry a suit with a nine-to-five job. They were pleased that she'd found someone who accepted her and suited her so well, even if he did only burn through every couple of months. They were delighted that he actually seemed to have a calming effect on her, given what they knew of him and what he was capable of.

When she'd told him she was pregnant she hadn't expected anything from him. She'd just thought he should know about it. She didn't want him turning up on one of his random trips and finding her with a kid. She'd been amazed that he actually seemed OK with the idea. At the same time she was relieved that he didn't want to suddenly play happy families with a white picket fence and a dog. That wasn't what she wanted; she didn't want to give up her independence for a guy just because she'd been knocked up.

When she'd gone overdue and told him the date she was going to be induced she hadn't done so thinking he'd turn up. She'd thought she was hallucinating when he'd walked into her hospital room. She was convinced that the medical staff had given her more than gas and air when he stayed with her through the labour. She'd never forget the sight of him cradling his little girl just after the birth: The muscled biker with the leather cut and tattoos, a killer, being so gentle with the little bundle of pink blanket and baby. She'd never tell anyone about the tears she'd seen.

He constantly surprised her with his attitude to her and the baby, given that he definitely wasn't the hearts and flowers type and had never even given a hint about wanting to settle with one woman and raise rug rats. She'd nearly fallen down with shock when he'd wanted to put his ink on her. She'd been floored that he cared so much, that he wanted to make any sort of commitment to her. She'd picked her wrist as the location for the little smiley face so that she could see it all the time, and she wanted him to know that she was proud to wear his mark and for other people to see it.

She'd tried not to fall in love with him, certain it would only end in heart-break, but it had crept over her. His total acceptance of everything about her, his obvious love for his little girl, his determination to see them even when it wasn't easy to get all the way from California especially with a sick mother to take care of; it all added up. When she'd found him stretched out on the sofa dead to the world, with baby Rose asleep on his chest, she had decided that she was content to take whatever he was prepared to give.

When he'd phoned her to say that he wouldn't be able to get to Texas for a while; due to a short notice trip to Belfast, of all places, which was going to get him jailed for skipping bail, she'd accepted it without asking for details. She'd been expecting him to phone from jail sooner or later, but was still impressed that he'd bothered to warn her he wouldn't be around for a bit. She sent pictures of his little girl to him whilst he was in jail. She never sent a letter, leaving him with no evidence of her so that he could explain the pictures away anyway he liked.

He'd turned up not long after he'd gotten out of jail. Her parents had taken Rose for the night so they could have her place to themselves. After a night during which sleep had only been achieved through exhaustion; she'd been making him breakfast when he'd turned to her and said "You know I can't move to Texas." "You know I didn't ask you to." She'd responded. "Yeah, but how do you feel about you and the monkey moving to California?" She'd dropped the plate she'd been holding and it had shattered all over the tiled kitchen floor. He'd laughed at her shocked reaction.

She'd told him she'd have to give it some thought. After all, it was going to be a big move away from her parents, Rosie's grandparents and the family of the club she'd grown up in. He'd been expecting that. She'd decided she wanted to track down her birth parents before she considered leaving the parents that had raised her. It hadn't taken her long to find out that Gemma Teller-Morrow was her mother, so she had decided not to tell him until she got to Charming. If she was truly planning on moving to Charming to be with him, Gemma would have to find out whether he liked it or not. She certainly wasn't going to wait for his permission before she acted.

Ashleigh stepped out of the shower, dried herself and shook her hair out of the high ponytail she'd tied it in to keep it away from the water. She pulled on dark blue skinny jeans, a fitted, red t-shirt and her black cowboy boots. She found her phone and called her dad.

"Hey Sweetheart." She knew he must have programmed the number into his phone since her last call.

"Hey dad. I've met her."

"How did it go?"

"It went OK. She's invited me over to dinner tonight to meet my brother."

"Sounds promising."

"It might not get any further than this. If it goes well though I'm gonna do it, I'll move Rosie and me to Charming. It might take a couple of days for all this to get figured out though. It turns out my father is a member of the club. There's a few crossed wires that might shoot some sparks."

"OK baby bird. You know your mum and I will miss you both, but you've got to take your own path darlin'."

"Speaking of my little monkey, how is she?"

"She's fine. Took your ma all afternoon to set the kitchen right. Your monkey's full of cookies."

"Dad! Has she eaten anything but cookies today?"

"Yeah, ice cream."

"Daddy!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist. She's had some decent food too." She could hear him laughing.

"Love you dad. Tell Rosie her momma sends hugs and kisses. I'll check in again soon."

"Will do. Take care baby."

Ashleigh said good bye and hung up. She put the phone in her bag, checking that her gun was in there too. She didn't think she was going to have to shoot Gemma or Jackson, but she'd learnt the hard way she always needed a gun when she didn't have one with her. She made sure her silver cuff was in place, that her knife was in her boot and that she had the photos of Gemma and Rosie before she left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 10**

Ashleigh's eyes were burning with rage. She could barely think she was so angry. Sitting in a kitchen chair with her wrists tied behind her wasn't helping, neither was the fact that she was gagged. She glanced over at her mom who was tied to another of the kitchen chairs. She was gagged too and knew better than to try and speak since it would only earn a back-handed slap to the face. Moira could tell from the way her fifteen year old daughter's eyes were flashing that Ashleigh was literally ready to blow. The last time she'd seen Ashleigh even close to this angry they'd had to pay off the police to keep her from being arrested and pay the hospital bills of the boy from school she'd half killed for calling her a 'grease-monkey whore'.

Ashleigh tried to breathe deeply and clear some of the madness, the way her dad had taught her. She succeeded in subduing the mind-numbing insanity, but it turned into an ice cold rage that came with a degree of mental clarity she'd never experienced before. She watched the two bikers from the rival club peer out from behind the edge of curtains, looking down the street. She noted the guns they were holding, working out how much ammo they'd be likely to have. She noted the bulges in their clothing, the badly concealed smaller guns and the knives that were slightly better hidden.

They'd already taken great pleasure in telling the two women just what was happening. Whilst the rest of their gang was distracting the members of the Lone Star MC in a shoot out on the edge of town, Ashleigh and her mum were going to be 'damaged' as a message about the seriousness of their intent to take over management of the drug trade in San Leon.

Ashleigh moved her hands as quietly as possible, testing the ropes binding her wrists. She realised something that she been too angry to notice before, these guys didn't know shit about tying knots. She quickly got to work with small movements, trying to hold the rest of her body as still as possible. She didn't want to draw their attention. She wasn't sure what they were waiting for, probably some sort of signal that no members of LSMC were close to the house.

Whatever it was they were waiting for, they got it and turned from the curtains, just as Ashleigh got her hands free.

"Which one you want to start with brotha?"

"Let's start with mommy, let the little chickie see what's coming for her. Then momma can watch her little baby get fucked up."

"S'a plan."

Ashleigh flexed her wrists. She ran through in her head every thing she'd ever been taught by her unconventional extended family. She knew she'd have to disable their attackers quickly and thoroughly. Her mom wouldn't be able to help her as she would likely still be tied. She knew her best weapon was surprise, but she still mentally calculated all the guns that she knew were in the house, where the kitchen knives had been left, where the baseball bat was under the sofa by the front door. As the two goons cackled over the details of what they were planning to do she developed her plan in her mind.

"Hey chickie. We're gonna take your momma in the bedroom now. That's an awful nice big brass bed in there. We're gonna get your momma tied up nice an' tight then we'll be back for you. Wouldn't want you to miss a second."

She watched them untie her mom and tried to tell her with her eyes not to try anything. The message got through. Her ma struggled enough to make it convincing, but not so much that the guys thought she was providing an actual distraction.

As they dragged her mom from the kitchen, through the living area into the bedroom she untied her gag and crept, cat quiet to the counter. She stealthily lifted two of the small steak knives that had been left for washing by the sink, offering prayers of thanks that the thugs had been too stupid and too lazy to tie her ankles. She pushed the knives into her belt at the small of her back. She grabbed the medium chef's knife and tested her grip on it, holding it the way that Dizzy had shown her to if she wanted to make a good job of stabbing someone without being disarmed too quickly. She left the largest chef's knife; they'd be able to knock that out of her hand to easily. She was going to have to get close and work fast.

She heard them tying her mom to the bed as she moved cautiously across the living area, staying behind the furniture as much as possible. Her mom was struggling, trying to make it hard for them to tie her up, trying to buy her some time. Ashleigh paused at the bedroom door. She crouched down; it was risky considering they were wearing denim but she was going to start low and go for tendons and ligaments so they couldn't chase her. She took a deep breath and lunged.

When her dad burst through the door with half a dozen of the club members following him he found her in the kitchen with what was left of the two men. They'd been expecting to find a horror scene involving his wife and adopted daughter. Instead he found his wife calmly drinking a large brandy on the sofa and his daughter in the kitchen covered in blood that wasn't her own. She'd only done as much damage as necessary to disable them before she'd tied them to the chairs, making a far better job of the ropes than they had, thanks to frequent trips out to Terry's fishing boat.

She'd been cutting at them for the past hour. No one had taught her this skill. She'd been working to cause pain and to disfigure, but being very careful not to nick any major veins or arteries. She'd never thought being a nerd at school would pay off but here she was putting her biology lessons to good use.

The group of life-hardened bikers stopped dead at the scene in front of them. Tag, the youngest member, turned and vomited onto the living room carpet. Dizzy pointed at the front door "Out, and you'll be cleaning that up yourself." Tag turned and ran.

Samuel couldn't move, this couldn't be his daughter sat here cutting on these guys. Sure she'd had a few issues; but she did well at school, came home on time, did her chores without complaining and never answered back.

Dizzy pushed past him. He squatted down behind Ashleigh where she was knelt, carving a line into the thigh of one of the gang members who would have been screaming if she hadn't cut out his tongue. As it was he was just making a pitiful moaning sound. Dizzy kept his voice low, calm and quiet. "Hey honey. It's time to stop now. You've done enough."

At first it didn't seem like Ashleigh had heard him. She finished off the line she was cutting and stood up. Dizzy stood with her. He gently put a hand on her arm. "You can put the knife down now darlin'." He said in the same quiet voice. He guided her away from her victims. She followed him as if sleep-walking. As he gently propelled her past the dumb-struck group, he said to Samuel "You need to call Kenny."

"These two will send a pretty message." Mumbled Terry from his place next to Samuel. He seemed to have recovered more of his composure than the rest, although he still hadn't stopped gaping.

"Ideal." Agreed Dizzy. "We'll definitely be taking these two back to their brothers but if the girl has this in her, she'll need training."

Samuel stared at what was left of the two men in front of him, and turned to find his wife watching him. She shrugged. "They had it coming for what they were planning to do to us." He couldn't disagree with her, but he wondered, for the first time, just what the background was of the little girl they'd adopted; and just what that creature was that would be sleeping in her bed tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 11:**

Ashleigh parked next to the kerb just behind a Harley. She'd have put money on it being Jackson's rather than Trager's. When she'd found out who Gemma was she'd kept digging. She had found that she had a brother called Jackson, who had two sons of his own and that she'd had another brother, Thomas, who'd died young. There were details about a genetic heart condition. Ashleigh supposed she had Alex Trager to thank for the fact she hadn't inherited it.

She grabbed her various bags from the passenger seat and walked up to the front door, locking the car behind her with the remote lock.

She knocked and the door opened fast enough that Ashleigh knew Gemma had been waiting for her.

"I'm not late am I?" She asked checking her watch.

"No honey, you're right on time. Your brother is already here. Come on through."

Ashleigh handed Gemma the bags. "I took your advice, hope these are OK." Gemma looked into the bags. "These'll do just fine, I think we're gonna need them."

Gemma led the way through the house into the kitchen. Ashleigh could smell chilli cooking and wondered whether she'd inherited her affinity for cooking from just her mother or from both parents.

A blond, blue-eyed man, wearing baggy blue jeans and a black hoodie, was leaning against the kitchen counter with a bottle of beer. He stood up when he spotted Ashleigh and a look of anger crossed his face. "Ma! I know Tara's on your shit list at the moment but what the hell are ya tryin' t'do settin' me up on a blind date?!"

"Calm down Jax, I'm not setting you up on anything." She turned to Ashleigh. "Do you want beer or wine honey?"

"Wine please." Gemma held up two bottles as a question. "The red if we're having chilli."

Gemma pretty much ignored Jax whilst she got two glasses and opened and poured the wine. He didn't relax; he was wondering what on earth his mother was up to now.

Gemma handed Ashleigh a glass and took a big sip of her own. "I'm gonna cut straight to the point Jax. I'd like to introduce you to Ashleigh. Ashleigh here is", Gemma took a deep breath, "my daughter. Ashleigh, this is Jackson, your brother."

"Hey, pleased to meet you." Ashleigh wasn't a fan of bland conventionality, but being introduced to a half-brother for the first time, who was also the President of the mother charter of a dangerous MC, wasn't the time to be a smart ass.

Jax's jaw dropped. He did a couple of double takes between his mom and this stranger who looked a lot like her, but not quite somehow. When he regained the power of speech he gave his mother a hard look. "Gee ma, first Trinity, now this? Are there any other kids lying around you and Dad forgot to mention?"

Gemma had been expecting something like this. "No, as far as I know, there's only ever been the four of you."

"Did my dad know about her?"

"No, I never told your father about her, Clay doesn't know about her either. Come on honey." She said shepherding Ashleigh over to the table. "His bark's worse than his bite." She looked at Jax meaningfully until he moved out of the way so that Gemma could show Ashleigh to her seat at the table. "Jax, why don't you take a seat right here? We'll eat, we'll drink. I'll tell you my side of the story and Ashleigh can tell us hers."

Jax sat down too shocked to do anything other than as directed by his mother. He looked between Ashleigh and Gemma again before turning to Gemma. "Woah, hang on there just a minute, who's her father?"

Gemma paused from taking the chilli out of the oven. "Tig."

Jax jumped up "What?! What the fuck?! You and Tig?!"

"Calm down. Sit back down."

Jax just stood there completely incredulous at what his mother was telling him.

"Sit down and I'll explain."

Jax slumped back into his chair. Ashleigh watched their interaction quietly whilst sipping her wine. She'd let Gemma handle this bit without interfering.

"You know Tig and me grew up together in Charming before we both skipped town." Gemma kept dishing out the food whilst she was talking. "It happened just before Tig left town, just before he turned eighteen. I was sixteen. I left town after I found out I was pregnant. I gave birth in Texas and gave her straight to the state. I knew there was no way I could bring a baby up on my own. He didn't know anything about it".

"Does he know now?"

"Yes, I told him this afternoon."

"How'd he take it?"

Gemma sighed as she brought the plates of food over to the table. "I don't know yet."

Jax rounded on Ashleigh. "And you? What do you want? Why are you bringing this to us now?"

Ashleigh took another sip of wine and tried to stay calm. She'd known this wasn't going to be some sort of Hallmark moment. "I'm not here to cause you any trouble. I grew up in Texas and I'd never planned on leaving, but my little girl's daddy asked us to come live with him in Charming. I decided to find out about my birth mom before I made my mind up and I s'pose it's a good job I did. It would have been awkward if I'd bumped into your mom on the street or if all this had come out by accident."

Jax thought back to Belfast and Trinity and what had nearly happened and had to agree that even though this had been a hell of a shock it was definitely a better way of finding out you had a half sister. Gemma watched her son. She could tell when he blushed then relaxed that he'd come to the right conclusion.

Jax picked up his fork, which seemed to act as permission to the two women that it was safe to eat and that no glasses or crockery were going to be thrown.

Jax glanced up at Gemma. "I'm still mad at you for hiding this. How the hell are we gonna sort all this out with Clay and Tig?"

"You leave them to me. I'll make sure they don't cause you any problems."

"Why didn't you tell dad?" Jax adored his boys. He couldn't understand how someone could give a child up, walk away and never talk about it to anyone.

"No offence honey." Gemma said looking at Ashleigh. "Bit I just wanted to forget about it. It hurt too much…" She tailed off.

The tired look of remembered heartache on his mother's face was too much for Jax so he turned back to Ashleigh. "So, you're from Texas?"

She put her fork down and picked up her glass again to take a sip of wine before speaking. "Yes. I was adopted by Samuel and Moira Carter. My dad is President of the Lone Star MC in San Leon."

Gemma nearly dropped her fork. Jax nearly choked on his mouthful of chilli. "You grew up an MC princess? Do you know about SAMCRO?"

"I do. I'd heard about the club in passing back home, and it came up when I found out about Gemma."

"How did you find my mom…your mom…whatever?" He said shaking his head with a smile.

Ashleigh got up and walked over to where she'd left her bag on the counter. "Your mom left this when she signed me over to the state." She handed him the picture of a young Gemma.

"That was taken the afternoon you were conceived." Gemma said without realising what she'd said.

"Mom!"

Sorry baby, TMI." Gemma muttered.

"Have you got a picture of your little girl?"

"Yes." She handed him the picture of Rose. "Her name is Rose."

"I've got two boys, Abel and Thomas.

"Yeah I know."

Jax looked at Ashleigh with his eyebrows raised. "Exactly how much do you know about us?"

"A fair bit. Let's face it; your club hasn't exactly been under the radar in the past few years. News travels, even to Texas."

Jax thought about taking offence, and then realised there was no point since she was right.

A knock at the door startled everybody. Gemma reacted as if it had been a gunshot. Jax shot her a questioning look. "That must be Tig. I told him he could drop by if he wanted to meet Ashleigh." She said getting up slightly unsteadily to answer the door. She hadn't really expected him to turn up.


	12. Chapter 12

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 12:**

Tig hadn't really expected to turn up either, and he still wasn't sure he was going to stay long enough for someone to answer the door. He'd just been so damn curious about what a child of his and Gemma's would be like. He rocked on his toes thinking that this wouldn't be the first time his curiosity got him in trouble.

Gemma opened the door before Tig could leave. "Come in. Jax is here." She warned him, stepping back to let him pass.

"Am I a dead man walking?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't think Jax is either."

"Okaaay."

Tig turned into the kitchen and stopped short. Sat at the table was the woman he'd seen on the street earlier that day.

"Damn, but you look like your mother."

Ashleigh looked up at the man who was her father. She'd had no idea what to expect following what Happy had told her earlier. This man did look a little crazy with his disorderly black curls and his vivid eyes. "Apparently I've got my daddy's eyes."

Gemma ushered Tig to the table. He shook his head at the offer of food but accepted a glass of whisky.

Jax looked at Tig and decided that there was no point being mad at him. Tig hadn't known a damn thing about this. Even though they'd always had a flirtatious relationship; to the best of Jax's knowledge, until today at least, it had never gone any further. Tig had always been respectful of his dad and of Clay.

He smiled at Tig which put everybody at the table at ease. "Ashleigh here was just telling us that she grew up the princess of Lone Star MC in Texas. Looks like the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

Tig couldn't stop staring at Ashleigh. "I hear I'm a granddaddy too."

"Yeah, this is Rose, my little girl." She said passing him the photo.

"She's a cute little thing." He looked up. "You got any brothers or sisters back home."

"No, my mom and dad couldn't have kids, but they only ever adopted me."

"As well, as Jax here, you've got two sisters, Dawn and Fawn."

"Do they live here in Charming?"

Tig and Gemma both laughed. "No thank God! They visit a couple of times a year. That's more than enough." Ashleigh looked at him. "They're a bit of a handful." Tig explained.

Ashleigh turned to Gemma. "You said there were four of us, meaning me Jax, Thomas and Trinity? Where's Trinity?"

"Trinity is in Belfast, and that's where she'll be staying if I have anything to do with it." Gemma shook her head at the memory of Jax's near miss. "Trinity isn't mine, she's Jax's dad's."

Ashleigh sat back. "Two half brothers and two half sisters, not bad going for an only child."

Gemma passed Tig the old photograph. "I left this with Ashleigh as a baby. This is how she found us."

Tig smiled at the photo long enough to make Jax start shuffling uncomfortably in his seat so Gemma decided to change the subject.

"So Ashleigh, what do you do in Texas?"

"I live with my little girl. When I'm not looking after her I'm usually working or looking after the guys at the club. You know how it is, most of 'em'd live off crap if someone else didn't do the cooking once in a while."

"What do you work as?" Jax asked.

Ashleigh didn't want to unnerve them. She knew that the club was into guns and drugs and with that came violence. After what Happy had told her she figured they wouldn't be massively surprised by her lifestyle, but it was one thing to welcome a prodigal daughter into your home, quite another to welcome a trained killer with specialisms in torture and making bodies disappear."

Ashleigh put her glass down and looked straight at Jax. "I'm a freelance contractor. I specialise in corporate trouble shooting."

Jax laughed. "I'm sure I heard that line in a cheesy mafia movie."

Ashleigh chuckled and shrugged. "How should I word it? I take care of problems for the club and anyone else who's willing to pay, but my tax returns say Rowanlee Consultancy Solutions."

They stared at her. She didn't look that dangerous, but considering her pedigree and upbringing they weren't really surprised at her line of work. They would have been less surprised if she'd told them that she was on the FBI's list of most wanted serial killers.

Gemma coughed a little. "And how did you get into that, erm, line of business?"

Ashleigh took a sip of wine. "When I was fifteen a rival charter was trying to muscle in on some of the business our club was running. They set up a distraction for our guys and sent two thugs to mess up me and my mom as a warning."

Gemma flinched, she didn't like the way this was headed having been on the receiving end of this type of 'warning'. "What happened baby?"

Ashleigh sighed. "Long story short I got free, disabled the retards, and got my mom free. When my dad and the rest of the guys walked in and saw what I'd done with the kitchen knives they figured they either better book me in for a life time of therapy or find a way to 'channel' my inclinations. So they called Uncle Kenny."

"Uncle Kenny? Sounds like a Sesame Street character." Jax chuckled.

"Yeah." Ashleigh smiled at her half brother. "He specialises in clean up mostly, but he has talent in other areas."

Tig snickered. "Uncle Kenny's last name wouldn't be Bachman would it?"

"Sometimes it is."

Gemma and Tig looked at each other then back at Ashleigh. There was no way that the creepy guy who'd sorted out the Guatamalan nurse that Gemma and Tara had killed was 'Uncle Kenny', surely? Not only did this girl have traits from both of them, obviously a combustible mix in itself, but she'd been guided and trained by someone that had utterly freaked them out.

Ashleigh noted their shocked expressions. "I see you've met him then."

Jax looked at his mom and Tig and then at Ashleigh. "You know what, I don't even wanna know."

They all laughed at the expression on Jax's face. They spent the rest of the night filling in gaps. Tig and Gemma talked about what they'd done when they'd left Charming, how Gemma had met John and how the Sons of Anarchy had started. Tig talked about how he'd joined the Marines and ended up back in Charming when he never thought he'd see the town again. Jax and Gemma reminisced about his childhood and about Thomas. Ashleigh told them about her childhood and her life, the bits that didn't involve Uncle Kenny. They established that Ashleigh shouldn't call Tig Alex, ever.

As Gemma and Ashleigh were washing and drying the pots and the boys were drinking beers on the sofa, Gemma asked quietly. "So, you gonna tell me about your baby-daddy? You've been very careful not to mention him all night."

Ashleigh took a deep breath. She still hadn't figured out quite what to say. "He's not from Charming originally, although he lives here now. He's moved around a lot."

Gemma didn't say anything. She wanted to see if Ashleigh would fill the silence with details.

Ashleigh didn't want to give Gemma his name. He'd said he wanted to be there when they found out.

Gemma broke first. "Do I know him?"

"Yes." Ashleigh decided that honesty was the best policy for that question.

"Is this goin' to cause more trouble?"

"It might. He wanted to be with me when you found out."

Gemma gave a heavy sigh. "I've got a feelin' I know who it is."

As Ashleigh folded the towel to place it on the counter by the sink, Gemma turned quickly and grabbed her wrist. Ashleigh pulled her arm back but not before Gemma had dislodged the cuff revealing the tattoo underneath.

She leaned back against the sink. "Damn girl! Don't you do anything the easy way?"

Ashleigh threw her head back and laughed causing Jax and Tig to turn and look before resuming their conversation. "I could ask you the same thing."

Gemma smiled and shook her head. "Fine. You sort it out with him when you want to go public. Just try and pick a time and place where there are no guns or explosive devices close to hand."

Ashleigh smiled. "I'm going to go outside and make a call."

Gemma looked at her daughter. "I didn't say that there were no guns or explosive devices in this house."

Ashleigh laughed again. Gemma nodded her head. "Call him, it's a good idea. We wouldn't want this coming out by accident either." She picked up their wine glasses and refilled them. "I'm glad you found me, or at least I will be if my family's still standing by the time you've finished with them!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 13:**

Happy sat at the bar in the club house wondering how Ashleigh was getting on with Gemma and Jax. No news either meant that everything was going well or that everybody was dead or bleeding too badly to get to a phone. He took a swig of his beer as he watched Chibs and Juice shooting pool. Bobby was nursing a beer a few stools down. A prospect was behind the bar, wiping the counter down with a damp rag. God alone knew where Opie was, hopefully with Lyla, but probably at the cabin. He didn't see Clay, who was probably out getting some pussy, taking advantage of the freedom of not being under Gemma's constant watch. He didn't see Tig either and wondered where he was, whether he'd gone over to Gemma's.

Happy wasn't given to introspection, but somewhere on a long, dusty road he'd realised that the difference between him and Tig boiled down to their mothers, and there, but for the grace of some higher power, went he.

He thought about their last visit to the Jellybean. Tig actually seemed to revel in the fact that the girls didn't seem to bother about showering between dances or between customers, it actually turned him on. Mostly it just made Happy want to crawl under a shower for a couple of days but he liked the place because the girls made no demands at all. They weren't stripping whilst dreaming of a better life or hoping that the next john was a Richard Gere type who would fall madly in love with them, sweep them off their feet and rescue them. He grimaced; damn that film had ruined hookers.

He wondered if Ashleigh would ever find out about the Jellybean from Tig and what she'd make of it. She was usually pretty laid back about stuff like that. Accepting it was part of the package; whilst making sure he knew that he better turn up at her door with nothing other than himself or she'd do her best work on him. He had a feeling that if she ever actually went near the place, that there was a good chance she'd try to bath him in bleach before she let him near her again.

One of the sweet butts he'd had a few times came in and wandered straight over. He wondered what had compelled him to do the blonde more than once. She was a clinger. Probably half a bottle of whisky he thought ruefully. He brushed her off; she pouted but went to try her luck with Chibs and Juice.

He went back to thinking about his Lady. He'd liked Ashleigh from the first time he met her. When he'd been introduced to the President's daughter he knew they were making sure that he wouldn't mistake her for a sweet butt and make a pass which would cause offence and start a fight. Not that anyone would confuse her for one. She had a confidence and self-assured attitude that were obvious and made it plain that she was there on her own merit, not by anyone else's permission. He thought she'd be a stuck up diva, but he'd been surprised to find he'd enjoyed her company. She hadn't been all over him, hadn't asked a hundred questions; and damn but she was easy on the eyes.

The next time that he'd stayed with her club, they'd asked for his help. They had a few members in jail and needed some extra muscle. He'd called Clay as President of his mother charter, who'd given the OK, providing Happy didn't end up dead or arrested as a result.

The aim had been to snatch a member of a rival club and find out what he knew about a shipment coming in and some other activities. He'd been surprised that a woman, especially the princess, would be joining them. He'd realised why she was along for the ride when she got to work on the guy they'd grabbed. He'd admired her talent and the fact that she obviously took a great deal of care with her extensive collection of tools. He was beginning to get turned on watching her work when he realised that not only had nearly all of the other members gone, but that she'd gone beyond getting information and was just causing pain. The only other member that had stayed was a guy called Dizzy. Happy had watched him try and fail to break Ashleigh out of the trance she was in. He'd realised the real reason that they'd wanted him to come along. She needed protecting when she was like this. She'd never even hear an attack by her victim's brothers trying to rescue one of their own. He also realised that most of the other members couldn't stomach to watch what she would be doing. Happy had taken over from Dizzy and had succeeded in bringing her back into the real world.

He thought about his little girl. She always made him smile; whether she was clapping and dancing, sitting in front of him on his parked Harley making 'brum brum' noises or stuffing half a mushy banana into his boot whilst he was asleep. He remembered the first time she'd called him 'Daddy'. Ashleigh had never asked him to be around more, but she'd still made sure that their baby knew who her daddy was and had never gone looking for someone with more time to fill the role. He wondered what his little girl was going to turn out like and figured it'd be good if she turned out as careful as her mother, otherwise he'd be visiting her in jail a lot.

His phone rang, causing a few people to lift their heads before going back about their business.

"Yeah"

"Heya. We're still in one piece, all four of us."

"Good."

"I was thinkin' you could give me a ride back to the motel."

"How much do they know?"

"Gemma's seen my ink."

"I'm on my way." He finished his beer and left, snatching a spare helmet from the hooks by the door as he went, raising a few eyebrows in the process.


	14. Chapter 14

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

_**Thanks for all the follows and favourites peeps. Hang on in there. I'm writing Chapter 28 at the moment.**_

**CHAPTER 14:**

Happy pulled up at the Teller-Morrow house wondering what sort of reception he'd get. He stepped off his bike and walked up the steps, knowing it was useless to sit around since everyone in the house had probably heard the engine of his Harley.

He checked he had his knife before he knocked. Gemma would kill him if he spilt blood in her house, but he wasn't sure what mood Tig would be in. Damn he hoped Tig would take this well. Happy was tired of splitting himself between two states. He just wanted his Old Lady and his kid around more. It wasn't like they'd known what a mess they were getting into, and given the choice he'd do it all again without hesitating.

Gemma opened the door. "I thought so." She smiled at him. "Come on in."

He followed Gemma through the house. Tig and Jax were sat on one of the sofas. They both looked up with slightly worried expressions when they spotted him. Jax spoke first. "What're ya doin' here brother? We got trouble?"

"No trouble. I'm Ash's ride back to her motel."

Both Jax and Tig turned to look at her where she sat in the opposite sofa, trying to look innocent. How had Happy known she needed a ride or that she was staying in a motel? Or, more to the point, what the hell her name was?

Tig grabbed the photo of Rose where Ashleigh had left it on the coffee table. He looked at it, looked at Ashleigh then looked at Happy and the back to the photo. He paused for a second before he looked back up at Happy.

"Brother, you knocked up my little girl?!" Tig asked, somewhere between hurt and angry.

Happy shrugged. "We didn't know."

Jax seemed to have gotten over this new revelation more quickly. "You never mentioned a kid man?"

"I didn't figure it was anyone's business." Jax nodded to himself. It was typical of Happy to tell people as little as possible.

Tig was still looking between the photo, Ashleigh and Happy.

"But you knocked up my little girl."

"Tiggy, you said that already." Gemma handed Tig another drink.

"Yeah…but….shit! Man, everything we've done, all those nights at the Jellybean and you never said." Tig looked at Ashleigh and said quietly. "Never said 'bout either of them."

Happy kept his face blank, knowing he was going to get asked about the Jellybean later even though Ashleigh did a better job than most of not being the jealous kind.

Gemma decided to get the conversation onto safer ground. "So kids, how did you two meet?" She asked with a broad grin.

Happy answered before Ashleigh could. "Whilst I was nomad, I rode through Texas a couple of times."

Tig snorted a laugh.

Happy ignored him. "I stayed with the Lone Star. I helped out on a job or two, all with Clay's approval." He added for Jax's benefit.

Gemma lifted an eyebrow and looked at Ashleigh. "And were you involved in these jobs honey?"

"One. They didn't need my kind of talent for the others." Ashleigh smiled back.

Jax shrugged and smiled. "Hell I always knew a little sister would be trouble."

"Older sister." Ashleigh said. "By about 5 years."

"Damn." Jax shook his head standing up. "Still trouble though. I better be gettin' home. Tara's gonna to think I've run out on her. Will you two be OK?" He asked looking at Tig and Happy.

Gemma stepped forward. "Yes they will. Happy's goin' to make sure Ashleigh gets back to her motel safely and I'm goin' to get Tigger here good and drunk."

Tig was still staring at Happy. "She said it was her little girl's daddy asked her to move to Charming."

"That's right."

"You plannin' on makin' her your Old Lady.?"

"Tig." Gemma said gently, nodding at Ashley's wrist as Ashleigh removed the cuff and showed her tattoo. "She already is."

Tig looked up at Gemma feeling lost and confused. His world had been turned on its head several times in one day. "So what do we do tomorrow?"

"Honey, you'll need to start with plenty of orange juice, a good breakfast and lots of aspirin."

"You know what I mean Gem?!"

"We go on just like before Tiggy." Gemma leant forward and put her hand on Tig's shoulder. "There's only the people in this room know about this, and we're the only ones that need to. As far as anyone else knows Ashleigh is Hap's Old Lady, that he's been hiding from us in Texas."

She gave Happy an arch sideways look, but it would take more than that to make him squirm. "He's decided to bring her and their little girl to Charming and that's the end of it. No one needs to know that she's ours."

"You think we're goin' to get away with that? Look at her! Put the three of us in the same room and a blind man'd be suspicious."

"If anyone's dumb enough to actually say anything it'll be their bad luck."

"Ma that sounds like a great plan." Jax gave Gemma a kiss on her cheek. "Sis, I'll see you soon." Jax gave her a smile. "Hap." He shook his head. "You are one quiet dude." He clapped Happy on his arm.

"Here." Ashleigh got up from the sofa and walked over to Jax holding out a folded piece of paper. "This is my parent's number. They won't be surprised if you call to check my story." Jax nodded, took the paper and put it in his pocket before leaving.

"Come on Tiggy. Tequila!" Gemma went over to the drinks cabinet and began to fill glasses.

Ashleigh stood next to Happy but decided that a visible display of affection like putting her arm around his waist might set Tig off. "Thank you Gemma. I appreciate you agreeing to accept this at all. You've made it real easy."

"What else could I do baby?" Gemma turned with the full glasses and headed towards Tig and the sofa.

Ashleigh returned Gemma's rueful half-smile. She went over to Tig and crouched down in front of him. Two pairs of blue eyes met. "If you hadn't come here, I'd have never known anything about you." He almost whispered. She put her hand on his stubbled cheek and pressed her forehead against his. "It'll be alright." She murmured. Tig leaned up and kissed her on the forehead. "G'night baby." Ashleigh smiled. Considering how guarded she usually was she felt amazingly at ease with Gemma and Tig.

She looked up at Happy and decided they were probably pushing their luck staying any longer. She followed him out of the house, taking the photo of Gemma but leaving the photo of Rosie.

Outside the house, he handed her the spare helmet. "You hate riding bitch."

"I'm surprised you didn't argue, since you know what a shit passenger I am." She slung the strap of her bag over her head, across her body and put the helmet on. She waited until he was settled on his bike before getting on, holding onto him tight and shutting her eyes. She loved holding him like this, being pressed against his solid back, feeling the way his muscles moved as he controlled the machine; but she hated not being in control. Not being anywhere near the steering, brake or throttle made her twitchy.

Happy shook his head. "An MC princess that can't ride bitch."

"I prefer to be the one in control. Sue me." She muttered into the back of his cut.

He was laughing as he revved the engine and rode into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 15:**

Ashleigh's first thought when she woke up was "Shit, someone's in the bed with me." Her second thought was "This isn't my bed." As it registered that it was Happy's chest that she had her back snuggled against and his arm that was around her waist, she remembered the motel and the events of the pretty epic day she'd had yesterday.

She was still assimilating the fact that she'd found both her birth parents and a half brother and that meeting them hadn't resulted in complete chaos, with the fact that she'd also agreed to move to Charming, when she registered that Happy was awake and, well, happy.

"Mornin'." She whispered. He kissed her neck in answer and tightened his arm around her pulling her body closer to him.

Some time later Ashleigh was lying on her side pressed against Happy, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her as she traced his tattoos. As she ran her fingers over some of the smiley faces he skimmed his finger tips over a waterfall of stars that cascaded from her shoulder down her back.

"You've added some."

"So have you." She returned.

"You got anythin' planned for today?"

"I need to call home. Then I was goin' to spend the rest of the day house hunting."

He hugged her tighter to him and didn't say a word.

"Have you ever even been house hunting?" She teased him.

"No, and I ain't gonna start now. All I want is four walls, a roof that don't leak and somewhere to park my bike.

Ashleigh laughed softly. "I think I can work with that. Do you want a white picket fence?

"Not unless you plan on bein' the one to paint it every year."

She laughed again, and went back to enjoying the feeling of total relaxation, the scent of him and the sound of his heartbeat. The early morning sun shining through the threadbare curtains gave the room a slightly unreal effect.

"Don't strip your dorm at the club."

He stiffened; then caught her wrist, rubbing the tattoo he'd given her. "When are you gonna get the message that I ain't goin' anywhere?" He asked softly in his rough voice.

She stretched up against him and kissed him deeply.

She leant up on her elbow and looked him in the eyes. "I do get it, but you've been living your way a long time. This has to be a pretty big change for you and Rosie can be hard work, you know, bein' jumped on at six am every morning and all. Besides I've been living my way a long time. It's a big change for me too. I might boot your ass out." Happy laughed and kissed her rolling her over at the same time.

Some time later, following a shower which had been more dirty than clean, Ashleigh was drying her hair. She'd called her parents to let them know how everything was going and Happy had set off to see his mother to update her. He'd told his mother about Ashleigh and Rose, although he'd skipped some details about Ashleigh. He knew his ma would be happy that he was settling down a little.

Ashleigh narrowed her eyes at the strange number on her phone when it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey there darlin'."

"Gemma?" Ashleigh couldn't remember giving out her phone number.

Gemma laughed. "You're not the only one with skills baby-girl."

"You called Hap and asked him." Ashleigh smiled as Gemma laughed again.

"Busted! I was wondering when I get to meet my granddaughter."

"Just as soon as I get a house set up for us. I was gonna look round some places today. If I find somethin', then I'll fly back to Texas tomorrow, start sorting things out.

"How about I drive your rental over? I could come with you, offer my local knowledge."

"How? I've got the key."

"No you haven't darlin'." Ashleigh got up and looked in her bag. Sure enough the car key was missing.

"Damn that man!" She muttered, making Gemma laugh some more. "He figured you wouldn't mind having someone around who knew the town."

"He was right, damn him."

"I'll be over in an hour, give you chance to get dressed and find coffee."

"OK, see you in an hour."

Ashleigh put her phone down and continued drying her hair. She was dealing with some fairly heavy issues; moving her daughter half way across the country, leaving her family, getting a house with a guy, finding two parents, one of whom hadn't even known she existed, but she felt full of light. She felt like a door had opened wide and a soft summer breeze was blowing through. She was still worried Happy wouldn't take well to domesticity. She smiled to herself, at least she wouldn't have to worry about him making a mess, but his OCD for neatness might drive her up the wall.

She applied some lip gloss and mascara. She found her jeans where they'd been flung the night before, grabbed a clean t-shirt out of her case and pulled on her boots and leather jacket. There was a diner across the street. She went to find coffee and breakfast. Grinning broadly in the sunshine she decided she better make sure to keep her strength up if she was going to be spending more time with her man.


	16. Chapter 16

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 16:**

By the time Gemma had called Ashleigh; she had already showered and was dressed in jeans, a black shirt and boots with killer heels. She had prised Tig out of the spare bed and fed him enough carbs, orange juice and aspirin to see off his tequila hangover before sending him on his way. She'd just finished washing up after breakfast and was about go hunting for her sunglasses when there was a knock at the door.

She was wiping her hands on a towel as she opened the door, which was her excuse for not shutting it again quickly enough when she saw who was stood there.

"You gonna let me in baby?" Clay asked pushing his way into the house.

Gemma stumbled back and considered her options. It didn't look like she was going to have chance to get to her phone and it was obvious from the dark look on Clay's face that this was not going to be good. She shut the door. "What do you want this early?"

Clay was wandering through the living area but he turned to face her suddenly.

"I heard everything you and Tig said yesterday."

Gemma mentally kicked herself. Goddamn it! Clay was staying at the club house, he must have been there the whole time her and Tig were talking.

"So sweetheart, when were you going to tell me about this? You didn't think I needed to know you'd had a kid with one of my brothers? One of my best friends?"

Gemma recovered herself, the fact that she was beginning to get very angry helped.

"Trust me Clay when I say I did not think this was ever going to see the light of day! Tig never knew about her." She started walking towards the kitchen counter; partly to put the counter between her and Clay, partly because her mobile was on it.

"She was conceived when I was sixteen, just before he joined up. When I found out I was pregnant I decided I'd taken as much shit from my mom as I was goin' to take. I packed up and left. I gave the baby up for adoption in Texas. I moved about from there, you know the rest of the story. I never thought that child would want to find me let alone try. I gave her up when she was days old, for all I knew she'd inherited the family condition and wasn't going to see her first birthday." Gemma kept talking hoping to distract him. "I was sixteen with a kid and runnin' away from home. I didn't know what the fuck I was doin'. I just wanted to forget about it forever."

"What are you planning to do about this darlin'?" Clay asked moving around the kitchen counter, knowing exactly what she'd been planning. "Why didn't you just tell her to fuck off?"

"Why should I? This isn't her fault."

"Who is she? Where is she? How did she find you?"

"I ain't tellin' you shit about her." Ashleigh was coming into Charming as Happy's old lady, end of story.

"You slut!" Clay spat as he slapped Gemma

Gemma put her hand to the side of her face. She was getting really sick of this. "Get out!" She hissed. "I'm not gonna keep takin' this shit from you Clay."

"What're you gonna do? Kill me?" He taunted.

"Get out." She said with quiet venom. "Get out or I'll tell Jax that it was you ordered the hit on Tara. He let you live after Piney, but if he finds out you tried to have his old lady killed he'll hunt you down."

Clay knew there was no arguing with this. He hadn't covered his tracks well enough with the Galindo cartel for Jax not to be able to find out that his mother was telling the truth.

He pushed past Gemma, opening the front door. "I'll be back." He promised. "We're not done with this yet." He left closing the door heavily behind him. Gemma went to find some ice and her sunglasses, in that order. Once she'd put some ice in a towel and had it pressed against her cheek she decided her sunglasses could wait for five minutes. She picked up her phone and called a locksmith. Clay might have been polite enough to knock this time, but he still had a key, and she did not want any more unexpected visits from him.


	17. Chapter 17

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 17:**

Gemma pulled into a parking spot in front of the diner across from the motel. She pulled down the sun visor to check in the mirror that her reddened swollen cheek was mostly hidden by her mirrored aviators. At least she didn't have a black eye; they took forever to go down.

She got out of the Honda and entered the diner, spotting Ashleigh finishing off her coffee. "That thing drives like a mule honey. Tell me you don't have a Prius at home?" She said sliding into a seat on the opposite side of the table.

Ashleigh had watched Gemma pull up and check her reflection before getting out of the car. She was waiting for Gemma to take her sunglasses off. "No way, my dad'd skin me." She smiled. "I drive a Merc E550. I had an Audi R8 but it there was nowhere for the car seat."

Gemma raised an eyebrow. "Very Fifty Shades."

"Very fast. I miss her." Ashleigh pouted.

The both laughed but Ashleigh noticed that Gemma hadn't taken her shades off yet.

"So how we gonna do this?" Gemma asked.

"I've called ahead, got a few appointments set up."

"Is being psychic one of your talents?"

Ashleigh grinned. "No, but being prepared definitely is."

Ashleigh settled her bill and they set out to the first house, which didn't rate highly with either her or Gemma. They'd had a good look round the second house when Ashleigh turned to the real estate agent. "Could you give us a minute honey?" She asked, laying her accent on a little thicker.

"Of course ma'am, I'll wait out front." He said inclining his head, turning and walking out the front door.

"What's up darlin'?"

"Gemma, stop bullshitting and take those shades off. You didn't think I'd notice?"

Gemma took her sunglasses off and looked defiantly at Ashleigh, knowing that it wasn't really all that bad; and nowhere near as bad as it could have been.

Ashleigh stepped closer for a better look. "Clay?"

Gemma sighed, "Yeah." She narrowed her eyes. "How come you didn't think it was Tig?"

"'Cause I'm not stupid. Look, I might have only known you guys for all of five minutes, but I know that Tig would never lay a hand on you. I'm sorry Gemma, I never meant for things to blow up like this. I just wanted to see if the two of us could get along."

"It's not your fault honey. Clay and me have got some long standing issues. We'll work them out eventually."

"Fine, I'll leave it to you." Ashleigh resolved to keep an eye on Clay. That sort of resentment wasn't good for anyone. She knew the club were in deep with the Galindo cartel and that they'd been subject to two ATF investigations. They needed peace and quiet at home to run their business without bringing more law down on their heads. "Are you goin' to tell Jax about this?"

"No, and neither are you. He doesn't need this on his plate right now. This'll be gone by tomorrow. I don't want anything gettin' back to Tig either."

"Gemma I'm not goin' to run telling tales to Hap, but I hope you know what you're doin'?"

"I do, baby, I do."

The next house they saw was a bust, but the one after was perfect. It fulfilled the criteria of four walls, a non-leaking roof, a driveway and a garage. It had extra bedrooms, although Ashleigh wasn't sure what they'd be doing with them yet. It had a garden big enough for Rose to run around in and it was decorated neatly and plainly enough that nothing needed to be changed.

Ashleigh handed the realtor the cheque she'd just written out and found Gemma peering at her from over the top of her sunglasses.

Ashleigh shrugged. "What I do pays well and if Hap doesn't like it, then he should've come with me."

Gemma grinned and pushed her glasses back up. "When do you think you'll be moving?"

Ashleigh leant back against the kitchen counter she'd written the cheque on and crossed her legs at the ankles. "It'll take a few days to get packed. Rosie doesn't know we're moving yet, but she's so young." Ashleigh turned her head to look out of the window at the view of the yard before turning back to Gemma. "As long as we see her grandparents pretty often she'll be OK, and she'll like living with her daddy, she adores him. I reckon a week should be enough."

"Right. I'm goin' to hold you to that. A week this Friday we'll have a bar-b-que at the club house after Church. Happy can introduce you and Rose to the club."

"Sounds good t'me." Ashleigh fished her phone out. "I better call your son." At Gemma's enquiring look she answered, "I need to ask permission for some of the guys from Lone Star to come into Charming if they're gonna help me move all our stuff.

Gemma nodded and wandered outside into the sun whilst Ashleigh made her call. Ashleigh was smart, observant and definitely not afraid to stand up for herself. Just like a good daughter should be, Gemma thought with relish. This would definitely make life interesting.


	18. Chapter 18

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 18:**

Just over a week later, Happy found himself outside a house he'd never been inside but was about to move into. Ashleigh had called ahead to let him know when they were expecting to arrive. She had split the journey over two days for Rose's sake and so that they had most of the day to unpack the van and get the house straight.

Jax and Tig had offered to help with the move and were due any minute. He heard their engines coming down the street and watched as they pulled up alongside him. They all parked their bikes on the street to leave room for the van in the driveway. Happy pulled out his cigarettes and they all lit up and settled back against their bikes to wait for the moving party to arrive.

"Did Ashleigh tell you who she was bringin'?" Happy asked Jax. He knew who was coming and wanted to give Jax a heads up.

"Yeah, she said Dizzy and Crash would be coming with her? Man, with names like that I have no idea what's coming to town."

"Dizzy's a good man. He's their Sergeant. Crash is one on his own. Don't ask him how he got his name." Jax nodded accepting the information.

"Why not?" Tig perked up at the prospect of winding someone up.

"He's touchy about it."

"OK, OK, I'll be good." Tig sulked.

Gemma pulled up and parked across the street. "Hi guys. I've brought supplies." She opened the boot and pulled out two coolers and went back in for a third. Jax crossed the street to help her carry them over. They lined them up to one side of the front door.

"What'cha got?" Tig asked getting up to peer into the coolers.

"Beer and sandwiches. Don't worry." She added looking at Happy. "I brought stuff for the munchkin too."

"Who's bringing the keys?" Tig lifted his head out of the cooler with the sandwiches in to ask.

Gemma shooed him away from the cooler and replaced the lid. "Ash said she'd pick them up on her way through town. She's had a cleaning crew come in this week too so it's ready for everything to go in and get set straight up."

Happy saw Ashleigh's Mercedes coming up the street, followed by a large black high-top van.

"Look lively boys." Gemma said. "And Tig?"

"What?"

"Behave!"

Tig sulked a little more. No one was going to let him have any fun today.

They all moved onto the pavement so the van could reverse onto the driveway and watched as Ashleigh pulled up behind Gemma's car. Ashleigh got out of the driver's side and waved quickly before turning to open one of the rear doors. A tall, middle-aged, red-headed woman got out of the passenger side and stretched.

They could hear Ashleigh saying, "OK, OK, we're here. Sit still, I'm not gonna be able to get you out any quicker if you don't stop wriggling." The little girl in the car seat managed to slide out of the seat onto the road, but Ashleigh grabbed the back of her t-shirt until she was sure there was no traffic coming. When she let go the little girl shot forward across the road shouting, "Daddy! Daddy!" Happy swung her up into his arms, whilst she squealed with delight, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey monkey. You been good for your momma?"

"About as good as a two year old can be on that kind of journey." Ashleigh said as she walked over followed by the older woman. "But I swear, if I have to listen to the Disney CD one more time I'm gonna rip my own ears off."

Happy put his arm round Ashleigh's waist and pulled her close for a kiss.

When Ashleigh turned round to say hello Tig, Jax and Gemma were still gaping at this vision of domesticity with one of the most dangerous and taciturn men they knew at its centre.

"Hey guys, let me introduce Rosie." Ashleigh said smiling at their expressions. "Rosie, this is Gemma, Tig and Jax.

The little girl; dressed in sparkly Converse hi-tops, purple tights, black top and pink tutu with wild black curls trapped in bunches and huge black eyes grinned a shy "Hiya."

"Hey, don't we warrant aunty and uncle?" Tig pouted. Ashleigh laughed. "Tig, if she called everyone in the club aunty and uncle we'd be here forever. We figured that out pretty quick back home."

Ashleigh turned to introduce the red-headed woman who had followed her over from the car. "Everyone, this Moira, my mom. Mom, this is Gemma, Tig, and Jax." She said pointing them out.

There was a moment whilst the two queens sized each other up, but then Moira smiled and her green eyes sparkled. "I guess I should thank you for my little girl."

"She's turned into quite a woman." Gemma said smiling. "I have you to thank for that."

Ashleigh breathed a quiet sigh of relief that the two women were going to get on, at least for the moment. They had very similar personalities; both lived for their families and their clubs, didn't take shit from anyone and didn't know the meaning of 'backing down'. Even if they liked each other, Ashleigh knew that if they ever argued it would be tantamount to a nuclear blast.

"And these guys," she said waving over the two men who had stepped out of the truck, "are Dizzy and Crash. Guys, this is Jax, Tig and Gemma." She'd deliberately re-ordered the way she introduced them so that the Lone Star members would know which one was Jax and to show his status. Dizzy and Crash had left their cuts in the truck as a mark of respect. She'd already filled her mom and the guys in on her mother, father and half-brother.

There was a brief flurry of clasping of hands and bumping of fists and shoulders as everyone greeted each other.

"So guys," Gemma asked, "Do you want a beer after that drive or do you want to get started?"

Crash pushed up the sleeves of his navy sweatshirt and ran both hands over his shaved head. He seemed jumpy and full of nervous energy which made Gemma feel edgy just being near him. "Let's get started." Jax followed Crash round to the back of the van. There was a loud rattle as the roller door clattered up.

Dizzy thumbed his Stetson back slightly as he looked over the house. He'd tied his blonde, shoulder length hair back to keep it out of his way. A long, rangy figure, he matched Happy for height. At five foot six Ashleigh came up to his shoulder. "Nice house for Suzy Home-maker." He teased her. "I'd sorta expected the place from Psycho."

Ashleigh shrugged. "The local spook house was taken."

Moira peeled Rose off Happy. "Hey honey. You come to your Nanna while the boys work."

Gemma picked up a cooler in each hand. "Let's go round the back. There's a bench, a table and plenty of room for her to run around. I bet she's got energy to burn after that trip."

"For sure." nodded Moira. They set off down the side of the garage herding Rose before them.

Ashleigh was wearing leggings and a black hoodie that Happy had forgotten on one of his trips. Happy tugged the hood. "Been wonderin' where that got to."

"Where's your stuff?"

"I'll bring it over tomorrow. You can tell me where I'm allowed to put it."

"I do like a man who knows his place."

"I know where my place is." He growled as he pulled her into a hungry kiss.

Crash shouted from the porch. "Come on guys! We ain't gonna do all the work while you two make out. And we need the keys!"

Ashleigh threw the keys at him, laughing.

"Are they always liked this?" Jax asked Dizzy, amazed at the difference in Happy "I've never seen him act this way with anyone."

"Couldn't tell you brother. Dizzy gave Jax a lop-sided grin. "Once they got together, whenever he was in town we never saw much of them unless he was helping us out."

As they started moving boxes into the house Tig turned to Crash. "So, Crash…",

"Tig!" Shouted Jax and Ashleigh.

"You guys are no fun." Tig huffed as he picked up a box.

It only took a few hours to get the van unpacked and the house almost completely set up. They had a lunch break in the back yard, all digging into the coolers that Gemma had brought. They'd found a couple of boxes full of Rose's toys and had brought them out to her so she was well occupied. All the men were relieved that Ashleigh didn't have them moving furniture around six times before putting it in the first place they'd tried. Crash and Tig spent most of the time they were working comparing strip clubs and hookers.

Once they'd finished the guys went outside to grab a couple more beers and have a smoke. Tig ordered pizzas whilst Gemma and Moira had a look through the new house either approving arrangements or making suggestions about positioning or projects. It was a very friendly evening with everyone enjoying pizza and beer. After a day spent running around Rose was flagging and spent most of it curled up in her father's lap.

Eventually it was time to say good buy. Ashleigh and Happy, carrying Rose, followed the guys and Moira back round to the front of the house.

"Bye baby." Moira hugged Ashleigh tightly. "Bye momma." Moira kissed Rose and looked at Happy sternly. "I know I don't need to tell you to take care of them." He nodded and she got into the truck before the little girl could see her welling up.

"You think she'll be alright here?" Dizzy asked Happy in an undertone after saying goodbye to Jax and Tig.

"You don't need to worry, she'll fit right in. Gemma'll look out for her." Dizzy nodded and followed Moira into the truck. Having also said goodbye to Jax; Crash and Tig reaffirmed their plans to meet up again and visit each other's favourite strip clubs. "See ya Tinkerbell." Crash called, getting into the truck before Ashleigh could hit him.

"Tinkerbell?!" Jax and Tig said in unison, both grinning broadly.

"Don't even start." Ashleigh warned before watching the truck reverse and pull away. Ashleigh waved them off and watched them drive down the street until she couldn't see them any more.

Gemma looked over at Jax. "So where does Tara think you've been all day?"

"I told her you needed me to do some running around for the bar-b-que tomorrow. I didn't see any reason to tell her about Ash and," he added with a mischievous grin. "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for her tomorrow."

"Right, we're gonna get out of your hair." Gemma said to Ashleigh. "See you tomorrow honey." She hugged Ashleigh tightly. "You're gonna be OK. Once you meet everyone tomorrow it's goin' to be just like being back at home."

"Yeah, but without the cowboy hats." Tig quipped.

Ashleigh smiled and hugged Tig and Jax goodbye.

When everybody had driven off they took Rose into the house and straight upstairs. The little girl was pretty much asleep already but she whispered, "I miss Nanna and Gramps."

"They miss you too honey, but don't fret." Ashleigh soothed her as she helped Rose undress and get into her pyjamas. "I know it seems like a real long way away, but next time we'll catch a plane and it'll be much quicker. We'll get settled in here and go see them in a few weeks and you'll be able to tell them all about all the new friends you've made."

Happy and Ashleigh tucked her into her bed and both kissed her goodnight. Rose rolled over with her favourite teddy and was fast asleep within seconds.

They quietly shut the door to her room.

"You want a beer?" Ashleigh asked him as they walked quietly away.

"I want a shower 'fore anything else." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Want some company?" Ashleigh grinned up at him.

Happy followed her through the house. Domestic life wasn't turning out to be that bad so far.


	19. Chapter 19

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

_**A double update because 19 and 20 were originally one very long chapter.**_

**CHAPTER 19:**

"Yo Bobby! Don't burn those burgers or Gemma will have your ass." Tig called across the Teller-Morrow garage lot. Bobby was designated chef and was set up at a bar-b-que made from an oil drum cut in half. Bobby gave him the finger in return.

People were sat around on the assortment of garden chairs and loungers that they'd brought with them. The club members were mostly grouped around drinking beers and smoking whilst the women chatted and looked out for the kids who were running around like wild things getting under everybody's feet. Happy was missing, after Church he'd said he had somewhere he had to be and had disappeared.

Gemma came out of the club house with a large pitcher of margarita mix for the girls. She looked up at the sound of a motorcycle engine and saw Happy pulling into the lot followed by Ashleigh in her black Mercedes. "Here we go." She said under her breath and looked over at Tig who winked. Tig's love of mischief had asserted itself. He was having the time of his life however this turned out.

Although Happy arriving wasn't an event in itself, everyone turned to look at the strange car that had followed him. It was too flashy to be anything law related, but strangers in Charming were trouble more often than not. They just plain stared when Happy helped the attractive brunette out of the car. Jaws dropped when he opened one of the back doors and pulled a little girl out and into his arms.

Ashleigh wasn't nervous about meeting everyone in SAMCRO. She'd grown up in an MC so she new how to behave and what was expected of her. She was secure enough in herself and her own capabilities as well not to be phased by this sort of group, but the staring and shocked reactions were still unsettling. She felt like checking that none of them had grown a second head.

Happy wasn't looking forward to all the questions that he knew were going to come his way. Explaining his actions and his reasons wasn't something he enjoyed doing. He wanted all this to be over and done with so that the three of them could settle down.

Gemma left the pitcher with Tara and Lyla, walked over to the newcomer and hugged her. It was a visible show of welcome and affection, and in the pack mentality of the club, acceptance.

"Hey there." Gemma said to Ashleigh as she released her. "Don't worry about this lot. It's Happy they're staring at, not you." Happy just grunted.

"Bullshit." Ashleigh smiled. "They're staring at me 'cause I'm a stranger."

"Well come on over and I'll introduce you to everyone." She took Ashleigh over to the group of club members. Ashleigh could see Jax in the thick of them.

"Hey everyone." Gemma said brightly with her arm round Ashleigh. "This is Ashleigh, Happy's old lady, and Rose." Rose was looking at everyone curiously. "And boys, you can stop staring now. It ain't as if you haven't seen a daddy carry his little girl before."

Chibs looked at Jax and Tig because they didn't look anywhere near as surprised as they should have been. "You two knew 'bout this?"

"Yeah." Jax smiled. "Ma got us to help them move in yesterday."

"Now darlin'." Gemma said turning back to Ashleigh. "This is Chibs and Juice. This big guy is Opie. That's Bobby over there burning the burgers. This here is Wayne, he used to be the Chief of Charming PD but we don't hold that against him. This little guy is Chucky, do not shake his hand."

Everyone nodded hello. Ashleigh looked at the one Gemma had introduced as Chibs. He was looking wary rather than surprised as everyone else still was. From the expression on his face she bet he didn't miss much. If anyone was going to figure out what was going on it'd be this guy.

"Right, Hap, you hand Rosie over." Gemma instructed. Ashleigh took the little girl. "I'm goin' to introduce Ashleigh to the other ladies. Good luck." She added looking at Happy.

As the girls walked off all the guys turned to look at Happy, trying to figure out how to ask him what the hell was going on without pissing him off.

"Man, I gotta cut back on my shit or something." Juice said, breaking the ice. "I must be hallucinating 'cause I swear Gemma just said you had an old lady and a kid."

Tig piped up with a smile. "See what happens when you go nomad. Always told you brothers, you find a charter and stick with it. Otherwise you start leaving kids and old ladies all over the place."

"Where's she from?" Chibs asked.

"Texas." Happy answered.

"Yeah what he's not tellin' you is that she grew up in the Lone Star MC. She's their Pres's daughter, so she knows the ropes." Jax chipped in.

"Daughter of the president?" Opie raised an eyebrow. "Man you must've really made an impression." They all laughed knowing that Hap made an impression on everyone he met; just that with most people it was that he scared them shitless.

"I'd have thought ye'd have been more bothered 'bout losing yer wingman." Chibs said to Tig. There was something here that they weren't being told. Tig and Jax were obviously in on it. They were far too relaxed about this, even if they had met her yesterday. And how come Gemma knew enough about it all to be calling round for help when they moved?

"She's OK. I think she'll let him play out." Tig said receiving only a raised eyebrow from Happy.

"How old's that little sweetheart? Opie asked.

"She's two." Happy replied, fatherly pride obvious in his voice.

"Ye've been keepin' that quiet fer a long time brother." Chibs didn't actually come out and ask why Happy had never mentioned Ashleigh or his child.

Happy shrugged. He didn't have an answer for Chibs' unspoken question. He hadn't he told his brothers about her because at the beginning there had been nothing to tell. He was a nomad and didn't see much of either the Sons or Ashleigh anyway. He hadn't realised how deep in he was until he felt the baby in her belly kick. Fuck that. He wasn't going to tell them that.

Jax knew Happy was uncomfortable being the centre of attention and decided to rescue him before he got pissed off. He turned the conversation to an upcoming run for the Galindo Cartel.


	20. Chapter 20

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

_**Thanks again for all the favourites, follows and reviews peeps. The warm fuzzies are still going strong.**_

**CHAPTER 20:**

Gemma guided Ashleigh and Rose over to two women who were watching a group of children playing. "Hello ladies. This is Ashleigh, Happy's old lady, and this is his little girl Rose." The brunette just stared, but the blonde choked on her drink.

"This is Tara, Jax' old lady." Gemma pointed at the brunette who had a cast on her hand. "And this is Lyla, Opie's old lady." She pointed at the spluttering blonde. "This is Thomas, my youngest grandson." She said picking up a toddler a few months younger than Rose. "And that little blonde hellion running around over there is Abel, Jax' oldest. Those other two are Opie's, Kenny and Ellie."

"Erm…Hi." Said Tara. "Yeah, erm, hi." Added Lyla.

"Thomas? Do you want to play with Rosie here?" Gemma asked the little boy she was holding. He nodded shyly. "OK, try and stay where we can see you." Ashleigh followed Gemma's lead and put Rose down.

Thomas looked at Rose, laughed and then ran off. Rose giggled and ran after him.

"So, you're Happy's old lady? When did that happen?" Tara asked a little sharply.

Ashleigh could sense the tension between Gemma and Tara. Whatever Jax had been talking about on the night she first met him, it was obviously still going on.

Ashleigh looked Tara straight in the eyes. "I met him in Texas; he was riding through as a nomad. He stayed with our club a couple of times."

"You're from a club?" Lyla asked more politely.

"Yeah, my dad's president of the Lone Star MC."

"Ah, so this place'll hold no surprises for you then." Said Tara somewhat archly.

Ashleigh could already see why Tara and Gemma didn't get on. No way could she see Gemma relinquishing her role as Queen to this woman.

"Nope, I'm used to all this. Make's me feel right at home."

Gemma laughed. This was beautiful. Ashleigh knew just how far she could push Tara since she was the president's old lady, but no way would she back down and be made to feel small. Gemma grabbed the pitcher of margarita. "Hold out your glasses ladies. Here," she said pulling over a chair for Ashleigh with her other hand, "you sit here honey."

Tara looked at Gemma, she knew she was up to something again. She just needed to figure out what it was.

"I've gotta say." Lyla said shyly. "Your man scares me half to death sometimes. I don't know how you dared hook up with him."

Ashleigh threw her head back and laughed. "It turned out we had quite a bit in common." She said smiling at Lyla.

The conversation turned to safer topics and all four managed to spend a pleasant time together without blood being spilt. Happy looked over once or twice and was relieved that it seemed as though Ashleigh was getting along with Tara and Lyla. He knew she wasn't the sort of woman who had to have a group of girlfriends to be content, but life would definitely be easier if they all got on.

Clay turned up when everything was well underway. He knew he had to put in an appearance but he didn't want to spend longer than he had to with Gemma and he didn't want to be around Opie much either. Being shot by a person really affects how much time you want to spend socialising with them. He didn't know what he was going to say to Tig, he'd been avoiding him for over a week.

He got himself a beer and a burger and stood with Bobby and Chucky whilst they minded the bar-b-que.

"Hey, Chucky?" Clay said. "Who's that piece over there with Gemma and Tara? She's new."

Chucky looked over. "That's Hap's old lady. Just arrived yesterday apparently, with a kid as well. That's the little tyke over there playing Tag with Abel and Thomas."

"Happy's got an old lady and a kid?" Clay nearly dropped his burger.

"Yeah, shocked the hell out of us too. Apparently he met her over in Texas."

"Oh yeah." Clay said thinking back. "I remember him calling to get the OK to help the Lone Star MC out a couple of times."

"Yep." Chucky said nodding. "His old lady is their pres's little girl. Took us all about an hour to get our jaws off the floor."

Clay kept watching the new woman, there was something about her. When she laughed along with Gemma at something Lyla had said, it hit him. This was the woman he'd seen that day he'd been having lunch with Tig, the one who'd looked like Gemma. Then he remembered that was the day he'd overheard Gemma telling Tig they had a daughter who'd just arrived in town. He looked closer. He couldn't believe it; but there was no mistaking those bright blue eyes. Gemma and Tig's daughter was still in town and she was Happy's woman too? His bad feeling had been spot on.

Clay decided to keep what he knew to himself for now. It was obvious that Tig and Gemma hadn't owned up to who this woman really was. Clay decided to keep the information for a time when it might serve him better.

Tig spotted Clay. He couldn't figure out why his friend was avoiding him. He didn't know that Clay knew about him and Gemma having a child or that Clay had hit Gemma again. Gemma caught his eye and shook her head slightly. He couldn't figure out why she was warning him to stay away from Clay but he decided to listen to her for now and ask her about it later.

Clay didn't stay long, but before he left Gemma pointed him out to Ashleigh. Ashleigh looked over to see the older man staring at her. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. She knew that Clay's departure as president hadn't been exactly smooth, that much was obvious since he hadn't retained a seat at the table afterwards. The fact that he was pissed at Gemma, obviously avoiding Tig and still part of a club he used to lead but in which he now had no say was a recipe for trouble in her book.

Eventually the two groups merged more and the men came over to sit with their ladies and watch the kids. Ashleigh and Happy were sat watching Rose run around with Thomas and Abel. Without turning to him she said quietly, "So, what's the Jellybean?"

Happy made a mental note to strangle Tig at the earliest opportunity. "It's a place you won't be going."

"That bad huh?" She grinned.

Happy didn't say anything in response which made her laugh.

Everyone was having a good time, but Chibs could feel the undercurrents. There was obviously something still very wrong between Gemma and Clay; and Clay hadn't stuck around to spend time with Tig like he normally would. There was something going on with Gemma and Tig, every so often he caught them glancing at each other. He just hoped Tig hadn't moved in on Gemma. That man did not have the sense of self-preservation he was born with, but he was surprised that Gemma would start something with the notorious tom cat. He couldn't get his head round Happy suddenly turning up with a woman and a kid. Gemma seemed to have a lot to do with that to. Chibs just hoped that when whatever it was that was happening blew up, it didn't take the rest of the club with it.


	21. Chapter 21

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 21:**

Some weeks later Ashleigh and Happy were in the club house enjoying a 'date night' whilst Lyla had all the kids for a sleep over. Tara, Lyla and Ashleigh had been taking it in turns to have all the kids over at weekends to give each other some time off or to help out when they needed to work. Ashleigh had had a couple of relatively quick jobs, which she was thankful for. The longer ones usually took a week or more and she'd wanted to be around as much as possible to get Rose settled in. Each time it had been her turn to have the children Happy had escaped to the clubhouse for the night. One child was fine, but five kids clambering all over him and throwing popcorn around was too much. Plus, he scared Kenny and Ellie, although Abel and Thomas didn't seem to mind him at all.

Ashleigh and Tara were still only polite and not really friendly. Tara simply didn't trust the obvious relationship between Ashleigh and Gemma. Ashleigh had become friends with Lyla though. She didn't mind that Lyla was a porn star, given her own vocation she wasn't about to start throwing stones from a glass house.

Happy and Ashleigh were playing doubles pool with Tig and Chibs. Juice was leaning against the wall watching. Chibs had relaxed more around Ashleigh but he still didn't seem to trust her. He'd found her to be intelligent with a sharp sense of humour, but there was something else about her. He sensed that she was more than she appeared and he didn't buy the consultancy solutions bollocks she'd given him when he asked her what she did for a living.

Ashleigh was beginning to feel at home at the club, but she hadn't opened up to anyone. She knew Chibs was suspicious of her, but she liked him, he reminded her of Dizzy. She appreciated the way he seemed to have taken Juice under his wing. She was getting on well with Juice, he never thought before he spoke and he was a terrible liar. Whatever he was feeling was written all over him, she found that level of openness refreshing.

Gemma was sat at the bar having a beer with Jax, they were both watching the game. Gemma turned to Jax. "That's your four most dangerous people right there. God I hope they're not playing for cash." She looked around for Clay but couldn't see him anywhere. If he was out getting laid she hoped he caught something itchy, preferably with scabs.

Happy left the table to pick up a round of beers at the bar. Ashleigh was waiting for Chibs to take his shot when a small, curvy blonde walked in and Tig's head snapped up. She nearly ignored it, she was used now to the fact that Tig sized-up every woman, but Chibs and Juice suddenly straightened up as well and Juice said quietly. "Shit, its Carrie."

Ashleigh looked round at the three men. "I think your man made a bit of an impression on her." Tig shrugged. "But he's been ignoring her for, oh, a few weeks now." He added with a cheeky grin.

Chibs was watching Ashleigh, he had a feeling that this wasn't heading in a good direction.

Ashleigh watched the girl walk over to Happy. She knew he wasn't an angel and had been prepared to come across a few sweet butts or crow eaters that he'd been with. As long as he didn't show her up now that she was living in Charming she would ignore what he'd done in the past. She didn't like knowing he'd been with other women whilst he was with her at all, or that he would probably fuck others in the future; but she didn't have to like it. She just had to deal with it, within certain parameters, of course. She was slightly mollified by the fact that the girl was blonde, even if it wasn't her natural colour. It would have just been weird if he'd been picking women who looked like her.

Happy had obviously told the woman to back off and the reason why because Carrie turned round and glared daggers at Ashleigh. She said something angrily to Happy before strutting over to the pool table. Happy had turned from the bar to watch her. Ashleigh looked at him and he nodded. She didn't need his permission to stake her claim; he was telling her it was OK to do it here and now. Gemma and Jax were almost on the edge of their bar stools. Jax had spoken to Ashleigh's father and he'd clued Gemma in to Samuel's description of some of Ashleigh's character flaws.

Carrie fronted up to Ashleigh. "He says you're his old lady."

Ashleigh didn't say anything but looked Carrie directly in the eyes.

Carrie put her hand on her hip and looked Ashleigh up and down. "I don't see a crow on you."

"There isn't one." Ashleigh said quietly but firmly.

"Well then you're not his old lady."

"I am honey. Take your ass outside before you embarrass yourself any more." Ashleigh said not raising her voice at all.

"Blow me bitch, he's mine!" Carrie hissed.

Ashleigh's temper flared and she saw red. Taking a step forward she jabbed Carrie with a left hook to the chin. Not expecting a full on punch instead of a slap, or the sudden southpaw move, Carrie hadn't dodged. She stumbled, dragged by the weight of her head as it snapped back. Ashleigh stalked after her, jabbing two right hooks and a left into the girl's stomach and ribs. Juice winced when he heard something crunch. Carrie didn't have a chance.

Ashleigh swung a haymaker at the girl who hit the floor and stayed down. She stood silently, looking down, fists still clenched. She seemed to be watching Carrie to see if she'd get back up but something seemed to tell the boys that Ashleigh wasn't quite all there anymore. When she made a move towards the prone woman Tig and Chibs looked at each other quickly before heading over. They grabbed an arm each before she took the girl to pieces or started on anyone else; there didn't seem to be anyone home. Her ice blue eyes were flashing with destructive intent. She wasn't struggling against them, but she vibrated with a need to do more violence.

Happy came over and gripped her chin. He lifted it, until her blue eyes met his black eyes, and stared her down. For what seemed like endless moments they just gazed at each other. Eventually her eyes simmered down and the energy leached out of her body. Tig and Chibs let go of her, looked at each other over Ashleigh's head and then over at Happy with eyebrows raised. Tig knew what Ashleigh did and why, but this was verging on psychotic. He smiled; she was a perfect match for Happy and definitely a Trager.

"Time to calm down little girl." Happy said, smiling, still holding her chin.

Ashleigh's eyes glinted like a match had been struck behind them

"Fer Christ's sake." Chibs said, stepping back. "Doona wind her up again."

Happy leaned forward and kissed her quickly but thoroughly. Ashleigh took in a deep breath with her eyes closed, opened them smiled at him and turned back to the game.

"Fuck man, why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Tig asked.

"She'd've bitten my fuckin' tongue off." Happy replied, sounding almost proud.

Two of the other sweet butts scurried over, lifted Carrie between them and dragged her outside to tend to her. She groaned loudly, but didn't come round. Everyone else in the bar went back to what they'd been doing and pretended they hadn't been watching avidly.

Tig wandered over to Gemma. "And I thought Dawn and Fawn were nuts."

Gemma said in a low voice, hiding her mouth behind her beer bottle, "Dawn and Fawn didn't have me for a mother."

Chibs had made his way back to the table. "Damn." Juice said to him. "No wonder Happy's settled down and got all domesticated. He's finally found someone as psychopathic as he is."

"I would no' let him hear y'say that." Chibs said watching Happy and Ashleigh laughing softly together.

Chibs took his shot then leant on his cue thinking hard. He definitely didn't believe that work bollocks now. Suits don't lose their minds like that, or fight like that, especially female suits. Chibs put two and two together and got a lot more than he thought he would. Corporate solutions his arse, she was a killer. Juice was right; no wonder Happy was so content with her. There was something else though, something he'd half thought when he'd seen her blue eyes spark. He glanced up and his gaze snagged on Gemma and Tig at the bar. He looked back to Ashleigh. No it couldn't be? Chibs knew Gemma and Tig had known each other as kids. He quickly estimated Ashleigh's age. Oh Shit!


	22. Chapter 22

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 22:**

Ashleigh had come to the garage looking for Happy. She'd just had a call about a job which would mean at least a week away from home and she wanted to discuss it with him before she accepted it since it would mean he would be looking after Rose whilst she was gone. She was wearing jeans, her cowboy boots and a vest top that left the stars falling over her shoulder visible. Rose was at nursery and she would have to pick her up soon.

She found Chibs half buried under the hood of a Toyota.

"You seen Hap about Chibs?"

"No darlin'. I think he's still with Jax, they rode out an hour or so ago."

"OK, thanks." She turned to leave.

"Hey, Ash." Chibs called her back, emerging from the Toyota and grabbing a rag to wipe his hands on.

Ashleigh turned back wondering what he wanted. She glanced around, there didn't seem to be anyone else around.

"Look." Chibs said holding his hands out palms out. "I doona wan'tae cause ye any strife, but I think we need to chat."

Ashleigh leant back against one of the other cars in the garage and crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"I've notice a resemblance between yerself, Tig an' Gemma. Yer face, yer eyes, yer," Chibs took a deep breath, "temper."

Ashleigh looked at him enigmatically then laughed a full throaty laugh. She had been right. Not much got past Chibs. "Busted. You're right." She shrugged. "There's no point denying it." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And I don't think you're the sort to cause trouble with this. Gemma and Tig are my parents. Gemma had me at sixteen and gave me up for adoption straight away. I was already well involved with Hap and sort of on my way to Charming before I knew Gemma was my mother. Happy?"

"No' by a long ways darlin'. How long do ye all think ye can keep this from the club?"

"We know it's got to come out eventually, but Gemma and Tig want to keep it quiet for now. Hap and me are fine with that."

"Does Jax know?" Chibs asked.

"Yes. To be honest, I don't think that something that happened so far in the past should matter now. I'm here on my own merit as Hap's old lady. But Gemma and Tig know this club better than I do, and if they want to keep it quiet to protect the dynamic then I bow to them, especially if Jax is OK with that too."

Chibs nodded his agreement. "Does Clay know?" he asked.

"I don't know what he knows about me personally, but he does know at least some of it." Ashleigh shrugged.

"Fine. I'll stick with the programme. Yer all of ye right. It should no' matter and everyone knows Tig an' Gemma go way back, but things are delicate 'round here right now."

"Thank Chibs."

"One more thing sweetheart. Are ye goin' tae come clean about that bullshite ye fed me about yer work or no'?"

Ashleigh laughed again, shaking her head at just how observant this guy was compared to some of the others. "Busted again. I do freelance trouble shooting, but my methods are . . . similar to Happy's."

"It's no' surprisin' really given your heritage; I'll take care no' tae get on the wrong side of ye." Chibs said turning back to the Toyota.

As she left the garage Clay emerged from the club house. "Hey Ashleigh!" He shouted. "You got a minute?"

Ashleigh sighed and walked over. This was not shaping up to be her best day. She entered the club house, which always seemed a little dark and morbid during the day.

"What's up?" She asked as she walked in.

Clay whirled round and shoved her against the wall, knocking the breath out of her.

"What you got baby? Huh? What you got between those legs that's got the killah all twisted up? You got diamonds and pearls down there huh? Maybe I should find out?"

Clay shoved his hand between her legs and started moving it upwards. Ashleigh had one of her fortunate moments where her rage was ice-cold and not the red hot haze that she couldn't think through. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and she realised he hadn't been in the club house the night she'd gone bat shit crazy on Carrie. He'd been AWOL most of the time since, word obviously hadn't got back to him that she was not someone to fuck with. She knew she couldn't kill him. She didn't know why but it was obvious Jax had kept him around for a purpose, so it stood to reason he'd be pissed at her if she killed Clay. But that didn't mean she couldn't make him hurt.

"I know about you darlin'. You're Tiggy an' Gemma's little baby. Why did you come here huh? Why don't you just fuck off back to Texas?!"

Ashleigh tried to stop herself retching as his hand roughly cupped her groin. Instead she forced herself to arch up to him.

"You little whore!" He spat and stepped back. She didn't want to think about whether he had stepped back to slap her or to undo his pants. Instead she grabbed her flick knife from her back pocket, opened it and put it under his chin in one swift movement.

"Back off." She told him firmly. Clay took several steps back. A line of blood trickled from underneath the razor sharp knife blade.

"All you need to know about me sweetheart is that I will reach a point where I will end you. Whatever you're being kept around for, push me hard enough and I'll forget to give a shit. Touch me like that again, and I'll make it hurt first."

"You stupid slut. You think you can threaten me?!"

"I don't think, I know. It'd be your misfortune to put me to the test."

She kept the knife at his throat whilst she pushed away from the wall and backed towards the door. Clay kept his hands up and out. He could feel the blood ooze down from the blade. Ashleigh felt for the door handle and twisted it.

"Stay away from me Clay and mind your own business."

Ashleigh pulled the knife back, shut it and put it back in her jeans pocket in one smooth action as she twisted out of the club house door. Chibs was still in the garage, but if anyone had been around they would have had no idea that something had just happened.

Ashleigh walked towards her car counting her breaths to keep them even. Jesus that man had issues. Normally she'd have killed him and taken great pleasure in it, but she knew she couldn't without causing serious problems of some sort for the club. She hoped whatever Jackson's reasons for keeping his step dad around were that they were worth it.

She got in her car and drove away, taking care to appear as casual as possible. She checked her watch; she still had an hour before she had to pick Rose up from the nursery. She wasn't sure where she was going until she saw Jax pass her on his bike. She didn't see any sign of Happy, so she threw the car into a u-turn and followed Jax.


	23. Chapter 23

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 23:**

Hearing the squeal of tyres Jax looked over his shoulder, but recognising Ashleigh's car he carried on to his house reasoning that she was obviously going to follow him. He parked and got off his bike as she pulled in behind him and got out of the car.

"Hey sis. You want somethin'?" Jax smiled. He knew no one important would be listening since Tara was on shift at the hospital. His smile faded when he saw Ashleigh's expression. He opened the front door and waved her inside and into the living room.

"What's happened?"

"Chibs and Clay know." She turned to face him.

"How?"

"Chibs guessed. I went over to the garage looking for Hap, Chibs was there and he asked me straight out."

"And Clay?"

"He already knew. I've no idea how he found out, but he was less polite. Jackson if he touches me like that again you are goin' to lose your step-daddy."

Jax looked appalled. "He didn't…"

"No he didn't. He didn't because I carry a sharp knife at all times and don't hesitate to use it." She saw Jax's face fall. "Don't worry he's still in one piece."

Jax scrubbed his hand over his face. "You goin' to tell Hap?"

"Do I look like a fuckin' playboy bunny?! Jesus Jax, if I told Hap what Clay had just tried your step dad would be hangin' from the garage by his own entrails."

Jax nodded in agreement. "So what next?"

"So what nothin'. Chibs is going to keep his mouth shut for the good of the club. But you should know that Clay hit your mom again the day after she introduced me to you. No I don't know how he found out." She answered Jax's obvious unspoken question. "But he did and he hit Gemma. She asked me not to say anything, said you had enough on your plate and she'd deal with it." She paused for breath. "Shit Jax, there's somethin' up with this club. Clay's spinnin' out of control with how pissed off he is at everyone. Opie's barely speakin' to you. You're President of this club Jax, you need to keep this shit together."

"Hey! Don't you tell me how to run my fuckin' club." Jax yelled pointing at her. "You're not the only one who grew up in an MC."

"Well stop playin' at being President and fucking live it Jax! Stop actin' like leaving Charming is still an option for you and Tara. D'ya really think anyone else could hold this club together if you go? Bull-fucking-shit! If you abandon it, this will all go to hell and the ATF guys will shove a RICO up everyone's asses faster than you can say Harley!"

"She's right."

They both whirled round to find Gemma stood in the doorway.

"Ma?!"

"She's right Jax. You either take this up or you leave. This is not the time for half measures baby." She walked over to Ashleigh. "Sorry 'bout Clay baby. I'll deal with it, really I will."

Jax had been pacing but whirled round to face both of them. "You don't get it do you, either of you. Nothing can happen to Clay. Galaan, the Irish, he won't deal with me. Only with Clay. We need to keep that deal and to keep it we have to keep Clay."

"Why won't he deal with you?" Ashleigh asked.

"He says he doesn't trust me." Jax exhaled and headed into the kitchen. He thought about whisky, but decided to save that in case his day got any worse and opened a beer instead.

Ashleigh had followed him with Gemma close behind. "Set it up for me to be at your next meet with him."

"What? Why would I do that? What would an old lady be doin' at a meet like that?"

Ashleigh coldly looked Jax in the eye. "I am not just an old lady, and don't ever forget that." Jax put his beer down on the kitchen table. "The Lone Star run guns for Galaan. Don't tell me you thought SAMCRO were the only club that did?" She laughed. "He knows me. He knows me as my daddy's daughter and he knows me because I've done work for him. Set up the meet. If he'll deal with me on behalf of SAMCRO you don't need Clay anymore. And don't even be thinkin' any bullshit about him not dealing with a woman. Galaan's seen the results of my work, he doesn't think of me as a piece of ass."

Gemma and Jax stared at Ashleigh.

Gemma realised that this woman had the potential to be the Queen that Tara could never be. Together with Jax, as a brother/sister team, they would be unstoppable. Especially with people like Happy and Chibs behind them. Ashleigh was a force of nature but Gemma also knew that she had been lending a sympathetic ear to Lyla about her difficulties with Opie and that she'd been paying special attention to Juice who had seemed somewhat more nervous and vulnerable lately. Ashleigh could provide that woman's touch, that core of strength. She would be the shoulder to cry on and the quiet word of advice and still keep the sweet butts and crow eaters in line. Add to that her day job, her own justly-earned reputation, and you had a Queen that no-one would fuck with.

Jax realised Ashleigh was right. It had always been in the back of his mind that eventually the club would reach a point where he could leave with Tara and the boys and start a new life. He knew now that could never happen. There wasn't anyone, other than maybe Chibs, who had the strength and the foresight to hold the club together. Suddenly Jax realised he didn't want someone else in the President's chair. It was his club, his father's club. It was in his blood and would be until the day he died.

"OK." Jax said looking Ashleigh in the eye. "I'll set it up."


	24. Chapter 24

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 24:**

A week or so later Jax pulled onto the driveway of Happy and Ashleigh's home. He followed the sounds of Metallica into the garage. Happy, wearing jeans and shirtless, was tinkering with his bike. Rose, in a pink dress and zebra print leggings, was sat on the floor close to him, surrounded by tools, handing him the ones he asked for. Ashleigh sat cross legged on top of a box, wearing a dark hoodie that swamped her. She was pointing the tools out for Rose. "No, that one honey, that's the one daddy asked for."

"Hey guys." Jax called.

Happy manoeuvred himself away from the bike. "Hey boss, wassup?"

"Actually, I need to have a word with my big sister."

"Coming." Ashleigh got up, leaving Rose with Happy, and walked out into the sunshine with Jax.

Jax turned to face the street. "I'm still working on that meet with Galaan. He's in Ireland at the moment."

"No problem. I'll be ready when you need me."

"The next bit I need Hap to hear too."

"Should I be worried?"

"Not for yourself."

"Hey Monkey." Ashleigh shouted to Rose. Can you do me a favour and play in your sandpit for a while. Momma and daddy need to talk."

Rose jumped up and scampered towards her sandpit. Happy walked towards Jax and Ashleigh wondering what the hell was going on.

Jax knew better than to beat around the bush. "I want Ash to follow us on the next Galindo run. I've got a bad feeling about it. Alvarez came to me. He's heard some shit about the Niners; that they're planning on making a move on the van. There shouldn't be rumours about these runs at all let alone that they're goin' to be ambushed. There's gotta be a leak in the club somewhere. I'm only speakin' to you two about this. No one else will know Ash is with the run."

Happy nodded. If they were ambushed it would be good to have someone like Ashleigh with them. He decided to ignore the way that his stomach turned when he thought about his lady being in the middle of a gunfight. What Jax said made sense.

"OK." Ashleigh nodded. "What route were you planning to use?"

"I was plannin' on usin' the back roads instead of the Interstate."

"I'll take a trip, check it out. It's too risky to change it. More traffic means more potential problems. The last thing we need is some trucker fallin' asleep at the wheel or a soccer mom gettin' a blow out."

"Thanks." Jax said. "We're set for Wednesday. We're leavin' the garage at nine in the mornin'."

"Jax, who knows about the route?" Ashleigh asked.

"Pretty much everyone who's involved with this. I can't find the leak with that."

They said their goodbyes and Happy and Ashleigh watched Jax ride off. They knew what he was doing. If they weren't the leaks then he had a good set up for his run. If they were, then he'd know for sure who was selling the club out.


	25. Chapter 25

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 25:**

Wednesday arrived bright and clear. Ashleigh had obtained a gunmetal Jaguar XF for the day. She didn't want any of the club members spotting her car. She didn't want whoever the leak was getting suspicious. She'd been keeping the Jaguar well away from Charming so that no one would associate her with it.

She knew that the van was going to be full of what looked like boxes of Harley spares, but all the boxes had false bottoms that were filled with bricks of cocaine. The van was headed across state to the docks to unload the boxes onto a ship bound for the UK via Spain. Ashleigh had scouted the route that the run was supposed to take several times and had identified the most probable places for any ambush to take place.

She parked up at the edge of town and waited until the van passed her with the two outriders on their bikes. She let it get ahead of her as she reached over to the passenger seat and opened the briefcase that had been sat on it. The briefcase was custom made to hold the high powered rifle that she preferred for sniper work. It was the work of seconds to assemble the gun. The case went with the corporate suit image. Police tended to pull you over if they saw a large gun in your car. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and light hiking boots. She had her hair in a high tight ponytail and she'd thrown a suit jacket across the back seat. She was aiming for a corporate-working-mother-casual look. If corporate working mothers had a flick knife in their back pocket, another knife strapped to their ankle and a nine mil Berretta with an extra clip strapped to their thigh.

She wasn't worried about tailing the van closely. She wanted it to look like it was on its own. There wouldn't be much other traffic on this road. If she drove right behind it she'd stand out like a sore thumb. She was betting the Niners would set up their ambush in one of the old, abandoned, one-horse towns along the route. They'd most likely already be in place. Given that she didn't know precisely which location they'd pick she'd just have to keep a reasonable distance so that she could help whenever and wherever needed. She had picked the Jaguar for the speed of its V8 engine, and as a dark saloon it didn't stand out too much. She had extra supplies in the boot.

Once the gun was assembled she stowed it in the foot well of the passenger seat and pulled out. Chibs and Opie were driving the van. Happy and Jax were flanking it on their bikes. She wasn't pleased with that, they were too vulnerable, but it had to look like a normal run. Ashleigh used the Bluetooth hands-free set up to make a call.

"Hey Jax, it's me. I'm behind you by about five minutes."

"OK, Ash. Let's hope this is a smooth run." He replied.

They kept the line open but didn't speak again. As they left Charming the landscape became flat and barren. After while the odd weather worn building started appearing, precursors to a town ahead.

"Shit!" She suddenly heard Jax say. "Alvarez was right."

"Hold on. I'm nearly there." She heard gunshots

She saw the town ahead. She floored the Jaguar. She saw the van stopped sideways in the main street with the doors open. Gunshots were still ringing out. She made a right turn, away from the main street. She parked, got out of the car with the rifle and made her way back to the main street on foot. Using a building as cover she could see that the ambush was on two sides of the van. Jax and Happy were off their bikes and were with Chibs and Opie trying to use the van doors as shields. All four were firing back at their attackers.

She could see one dead member of the ambush party hanging out of a window in a building on the opposite side of the street. Two more were on that side in the windows of a dry cleaners and a bakery. The structures must be less solid than they looked or these guys were idiots. If they'd have gone up to the first floor they would have had the advantage of elevation and this would have been over already. As it was, the Sons were able to hold their own, although they couldn't do much more, pinned as they were in the middle of the street

Ashleigh braced herself against the building she was using for cover and put the rifle against her shoulder. Both parties were busy shooting at each other and hadn't seen her. She breathed deeply. In two shots both the Niners that she'd spotted were dead.

After a few more shots were exchanged between the two groups she spotted the hiding places of the remaining Niners, there were two. She left the rifle leaning against the building knowing she wouldn't have room to use it. She pulled the Beretta out and sprinted around the back of the buildings knowing that anything that fronted on to the street was likely to be a shop and would therefore have a delivery door at the back. She crept into what had been a café where she'd spotted one of the men. She had the gun to his head and had fired before he'd even knew that there was someone behind him. He'd been too preoccupied firing at the Sons to realise he had company.

The last ambusher realised his friends weren't firing anymore. He decided to try and escape. He was exiting the rear of his building just as Ashleigh was looking cautiously out of the back of hers. She stayed in the doorway and watched as he looked around before making a run across the back street. She aimed and fired. He fell. She made her way over, keeping low and close to the buildings as he was still moving. He spotted her and raised his gun. Ashleigh fired again and he stopped moving. Damn! she wasn't going to get a chance to question him.

She made her way back to the van to see what the damage was. She didn't like that her heart was in her mouth at the thought of him being hurt and forced herself to walk casually on principle.

"What the fuck?!" Chibs exclaimed as he saw Ashleigh saunter across the road. She'd re-holstered the Beretta.

"Hey guys. You carry on with the run. I'll take care of this." She smiled brightly when she saw that all four of them were unhurt. The van looked a little worse for wear, but at least the tyres were intact. It would have been a bitch to unload the cargo to get to the spares.

Chibs and Opie just looked at Jax and Happy who both shrugged and headed back to their bikes. "Oi Jax!" Opie shouted. "Why didn't you tell us you'd arranged back up?"

Jax walked back over to them. "There's a leak in the club. The only person who knew Ashleigh was back up was Happy. Don't get pissed at me for not trustin' you. I do trust you both. That's how come you're in the van. If there's a turncoat I didn't want his gun on us as well as these guys'."

"Who were they?" Chibs asked.

"Niners." Jax replied.

"Do you know who the leak is now?" Opie asked.

"No, but now I know four people that it isn't." Jax shrugged.

Opie and Chibs were visibly unimpressed, but got back in the van and drove off followed by Jax and Happy. Ashleigh watched them go and then got down to work.

Later that night, she was sat in the kitchen waiting for Happy to make it home. Eventually he walked in, followed by Jax. She got beers for them all before saying, "They must have been dropped off. There were no vehicles anywhere close. I'm sure by now their brothers are looking for them, but they're not going to find anything."

Jax nodded. "Thanks for today. Ope and Chibs are still pissed at me, but they understand. We've got a run for the Irish comin' up. I'll keep this one on a need-to-know basis. If we start hearin' rumours again we'll have a better idea of who's screwin' us over." He finished his beer and left, thinking that any day they all made it home in one piece was a good day.

Happy clinked his bottle against Ashleigh's. "Here's to comin' home alive again."

"Damn straight baby." Ashleigh said and drained her bottle. "Let's go celebrate properly."


	26. Chapter 26

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 26:**

There had been a bit of a rush at the Teller-Morrow garage and the mechanics were swamped. It was mid-morning and Happy was already immersed in the engine difficulties of an ancient Volkswagen. Juice was set up on his lap-top sourcing various parts.

Chibs rode in, parked and came over to get started on the Toyota that had been waiting for parts to be delivered.

"I saw yer missus dropping the kid off with Gemma on ma way in. She was all dressed up, she got a job on?" Chibs asked Happy.

Happy answered from within the VW. "Yeah, she'll be away for a week." Ashleigh had filled him in on the fact that Chibs had guessed pretty much everything.

Happy heard Juice and the mechanics wolf-whistling. He emerged from the innards of the car and looked in the direction they were all staring at. He grabbed one of the numerous oily rags lying around to wipe his hands on.

He watched Ashleigh as she walked towards him. He'd left the house before she'd made it out of her morning uniform of t-shirt and sweatpants. Now she was wearing black heels with delicate straps around her ankles, black hose, a fitted black skirt and a crimson shirt. Her mirrored sunglasses were in place and her hair was flowing freely over her shoulders. Happy leaned back and enjoyed the view.

Ashleigh walked straight over to him. She thought she might just combust there and then from the burning look he was giving her. She stopped when they were barely touching and took her sunglasses off. Happy ran a hand over her thigh, growling low in this throat when he felt the top of her stockings through her skirt.

"Keep your greasy hands to yourself." She chided with a grin. "I just came in to say goodbye. Rosie's with Gemma."

Happy tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. The temperature went up in the garage by about two hundred degrees. Happy wondered how he was going to hide his hard-on when she moved, and then decided he didn't care. They were all staring at her ass in that tight skirt anyway.

Ashleigh leant back, out of breath and smiled. Happy let her go. She turned and left without acknowledging anyone else. He watched her hips swing as she walked back to her car.

"Damn! Where do I find one of those?" Juice breathed.

Chibs clipped him upside the head. "Boy, ye know that woman'd eat ye for breakfast."

Happy grinned knowing that's exactly what Ashleigh had done that morning before Rose had woken up. His smile broadened, the extra sway she'd put into her walk hadn't just been for his benefit.


	27. Chapter 27

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 27:**

Clay was nervous, but then meeting with Laroy to sell out SAMCRO wasn't exactly a Sunday school trip. He was sat with a cup of coffee in a diner in a very different town waiting for the head of the Niners to turn up.

Eventually Laroy arrived and slid into the booth with Clay, looking around as he did so to check that there was no one seated nearby.

Laroy folded his hands carefully on the table top and looked at the older man. "We didn't get our agreed exchange last time Clay. In fact, not only did we not get it, we lost five assets at the same time. Lost them and can't find them anywhere."

"What can I tell you?" Clay took a sip of coffee. "I don't know what happened. The van left as planned. There were just the four of them. Should've been real easy for your boys. Maybe they were so ashamed at screwing it up they've left town."

Laroy grunted, he didn't think that was the case at all. "You still want our help, you gonna have to show us some faith brother."

"There's another van leaving the garage on Thursday, same time, same route." Clay said. "An Irish van. Four guys again. See if your boys can get it right this time. Take him out. I get what I want, you get what you want. Everybody's happy." Clay smiled but there was no humour in it.

"OK." Laroy nodded. "This goes as planned and you've got your club back. But remember my friend, once you're back in that seat, handing Trager over is your first priority."

"It'll be a pleasure." Clay grunted.

Leroy looked round the diner one last time to check that no one had been within hearing distance before slipping out of the booth and leaving.

Clay ordered another coffee. He wanted his club back. Jax had been a thorn in his side for years now. If he'd been content to stay as VP they could have worked things out. But he'd taken over, and Clay hadn't just lost his presidency, he'd lost a seat at the table. It was just too much of a humiliation to bear. His wife had been lying to him the entire time she'd known him. She had kept from him the fact that she'd had a kid with his best friend. Tig was avoiding him, which was pretty insulting from a guy who wasn't above screwing corpses. Happy's bitch had gotten the drop on him too. Clay sighed deeply. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it had been. If this was the only way then so be it.


	28. Chapter 28

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 28:**

Happy got home from Church to find Ashleigh cooking dinner in the kitchen. He hadn't been expecting her back until later but he had wanted to be here when she got home instead of drinking with the other guys at the club house. She'd been away for a week and Rose was staying at Jax's tonight.

"Hey honey." She smiled turning from the chopping board. That was when Happy saw that she had a large bruise on her collar bone peeking over the neck of her t-shirt and that her arm was bandaged from wrist to elbow.

"What happened?" He asked stopping dead.

"Bad intel. Fuckin' Columbians. It's just stitches, not too deep."

He walked over to her and caught her in a brutal embrace, crushing her to him, and kissing her as if the world were about to end.

When they came up for air, Ashleigh laughed breathlessly. "I missed you too baby."

He held her close, stroking her hair and looked her in the eyes. "Why don't you think about retirin'?"

"What?!" Her whole body stiffened.

"You got hurt this time. Maybe its time to give it up."

"I've been hurt before. It happens sometimes. This is just the first time you've seen it." She shrugged.

"I don't like it. Think about it yeah?"

"Why would you ask me this? I wouldn't ask you to give up your work for the club."

"That's different."

"How is it different?" She asked pulling away from him.

"It's not like you need to do this." He watched her escape across the kitchen.

"No. You are right." She said leaning against a counter top. "Despite the fact that I am psychopathically good at my job I don't 'need' to do it. It's not like I'll explode and go on some sort of rampage if I can't kill and maim people. But baby, I don't know how to do anything else."

"You'd find something."

"What? An office job? Hap can you really see me working behind a desk nine 'til five?"

"No but …" He tailed off. He scrubbed his hands over his head, his frustration mounting.

"Why are you trying to take this away from me?"

"I'm not . . . . . just . . . I . . . . Goddamnit!" He shouted, turned and swept an arm across the nearest counter top sending utensils, jars and food flying hurtling onto the kitchen floor before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

Ashleigh stared in amazement at the mess on the floor and then up at the door before sinking down to the tiles and letting the tears fall as she heard the Harley speed away.


	29. Chapter 29

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 29:**

Gemma saw Happy come storming back into the club house, barely an hour after he'd left, in possibly the vilest mood she'd ever seen. She knew Ashleigh was due back in town today. She decided to go and see what the damage was.

Gemma found Ashleigh still on the kitchen floor, crying soundlessly, staring at scattered carnage.

"What happened baby?" Gemma asked stepping carefully across the kitchen. When Ashleigh didn't answer she sank down to sit next to her and put and arm around her pulling her close.

"Tell me what happened." Gemma said soothingly, stroking Ashleigh's hair with her other hand.

"He wanted me to give up my work. I don't understand why." Ashleigh whispered.

"Because of this?" Gemma ran her hand lightly over the bruise and the bandage.

"Yeah. He left. Oh God Gemma what happened?"

"He's at the club house baby. He's OK. Mad as hell but OK."

"He was so angry. Oh God I hope he's not fucking some crow-eater." She put the back of her hand to her mouth and Gemma felt Ashleigh's body retch at the thought.

"I don't think anyone's goin' near him in that mood honey, never mind what you did to Carrie."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Why would he ask me to do that?" Ashleigh asked quietly.

Gemma sighed. "Sweetheart that man loves you to death. He just doesn't want anyone else to kill you."

Ashleigh looked up at Gemma for the first time. "But this is me, it's what I do. It's my job and I'm good at it. If I give this up because he tells me to, I'm giving up my independence."

"You're just going to have to find a way to work it out with him darlin'. He'll come round. He's just scared for you. He's riding out to the coast with Jax tomorrow. Give him chance to cool off. You can talk when he gets back."

Ashleigh took a deep breath and nodded, wiping her hands over her eyes and down her cheeks. "Any chance you can give me a hand clearing this mess up?" She asked as they both scrambled up.

Ashleigh lay in the lonely bed later that night. Missing him was a physical ache. She was curled in a ball around on of his t-shirts, breathing in his scent and feeling like she was falling into an abyss. She'd been looking forward to getting home. When the job had started going downhill all she could think about was making sure that she made it back to him and their little girl alive.

She understood his concern, but what she did was so much a part of her identity that she didn't think she could just stop. For most of her life people had treated her differently because of what she did, and the way she sometimes did it, but she liked that she was good at it. She liked that she had the ability to take care of herself and her family. Maybe they could come to some sort of compromise. But how far was she prepared to go? How much would she have to give up?

She thought about him drinking at the club house. The thought crossed her mind again that he might try to fuck his anger out of his system and she retched again. If he went running for pussy every time they had a fight there were going to be some serious problems.

Things had been going so well. They were a family. Living together after living separate lives for so long had been surprisingly easy. It felt so wrong now when they were apart. He made her feel like a normal life was possible, that she wasn't a freak to be kept at a distance and treated with extreme caution. She stared into the darkness for a long time, but sleep did not come.


	30. Chapter 30

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 30:**

Happy woke up and squinted at the bright sunlight streaming the through the curtains of his dorm room at the club house. He looked over at the night stand and saw the empty bottle of tequila. He put his forearm over his eyes and groaned. Shit, drinking the whole bottle had seemed like a good idea last night.

He looked over at the other side of the bed and was glad to see that it was empty. He leaned up and scanned around for evidence that someone had started off the night in the bed but hadn't stayed. He didn't see anything and fell back against the pillows. He'd been lucky considering how drunk he'd been. Screwing someone this close to home would cause hell with Ash. He was surprised that the thought of being with anyone else had the tequila churning in his stomach.

He stared at the ceiling seeking answers in the blank expanse. He needed to speak to Ashleigh but he didn't have a damn clue what to say to her. Her talent excited him but there was something vulnerable in the way she got lost in her work that called to him. He just wanted her safe. It had been a shock to realise that she wasn't always remote from her jobs. That she didn't always have effective back up. He hadn't realised that she got hurt sometimes. She'd been right; they'd been living their own way for a long time.

But they weren't living in their own ways now, they were together. He liked that they had built something safe and warm, an escape from all the problems that surrounded the club. He didn't want someone to take that away with a lucky flick of a knife.

He loved Ashleigh. She'd given him his little girl. That the fact that anyone would want to keep a child of his had astonished him. He didn't want to be parted from Rose now. She was completely innocent, accepted him without question. To her he wasn't 'the killer' or a Son; he was simply 'Daddy'.

.

They were gong to have to work this out somehow.

He grabbed his phone to check the time and decided to think about it whilst he showered off his hangover. He was due to leave with Jax, Chibs and Opie soon on the run for the Irish and he was in desperate need of coffee and aspirin.


	31. Chapter 31

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 31:**

Ashleigh knew something was badly wrong when she opened the door the next afternoon and found Jax, Gemma and Tara on her front step. She stepped back and let them walk into the house and then forced herself to follow them, even though all her limbs seemed to have turned to lead.

She followed them into the living room where they were all stood waiting for her. It was then that she noticed that Jax had a gash over his eye that had been stitched and that he was holding something. A folded, leather something.

Ashleigh stared wide eyed at Happy's cut in Jax's hands. "What happened?"

"Another ambush. Niners again. They've taken Hap and Chibs."

Ashleigh couldn't say anything. She was frozen, she couldn't even move enough to fall down on the floor.

Tara stepped forward. "I'm going to go and get Rose and take her back to our place." She knew Ashleigh wasn't taking anything in at the moment so she went upstairs and got the little girl to pack an overnight bag. She shepherded Rose out of the house before she could see her mother fall apart.

Ashleigh looked at Jax and Gemma. "He's dead."

"That's not what I said Ash, I said they've taken them. They sent us Chibs' cut as well."

"No." She said shaking her head. "They'd never have gotten that cut off him if he was alive." It was too much. Ashleigh sank to her knees and put her head in her hands. They'd parted in anger and now she'd never see him or touch him again. She'd never be able to make it right or tell him how much she loved him. She threw her head back and howled like a wounded animal.

Jax looked at his mother; she needed to deal with this. He put the cut down on the sofa and left. He was needed at the club house. They were meeting to figure out where on earth Chibs and Happy could be and how they were going to get them back.

Gemma walked over to where Ashleigh was crumpled on the floor. She knew she couldn't let her disintegrate, but the only way to bring her round was to piss her off. Gemma hoped that Ashleigh didn't have a blade on her.

"Get up." Gemma said firmly. Ashleigh didn't seem to hear her.

"Get up, you useless piece of pussy." Ashleigh looked up at Gemma with shattered hurt in her eyes.

Gemma took a deep breath. It was going to take a lot to get Ashleigh's anger to surmount this overwhelming grief.

"He's alive you stupid bitch. This is a message to the club to come find him. It's a trap they're goin' to walk straight into and here you are cryin' like some shitty crow eater. You need to be strong for your man. You need to find him."

Ashleigh's head snapped up and she looked fiercely at Gemma through her tears. Gemma considered taking a step back, or maybe leaving the house altogether.

"Find him." Was all Ashleigh whispered before jumping up and running up the stairs. When she came flying back down she had her netbook and her phone.

She pulled on her boots. "We need to get to the club house. Now!"

Gemma followed Ashleigh out of the door, she had no idea what the girl was planning and she was not looking forward to the drive to the club house, until Ashleigh threw the keys to the Mercedes to her saying. "You're driving."


	32. Chapter 32

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 32:**

Ashleigh walked into the club house and stalked straight into the Chapel. All the heads around the table snapped up at the intrusion into their sanctuary. Ashleigh wasn't thinking about all the taboos she was breaking with her actions. Everyone saw that her eyes were red-rimmed even though they were bright and glinting. They wondered if some inner insanity hadn't finally taken over.

"Do you know where they are?" She demanded of Jax.

He leaned back in his chair wondering just how volatile a mood Ashleigh was in. "No, we don't know where they've been taken."

Ashleigh put her netbook on the carved redwood table and turned the screen to Jax.

"He's there."

Jax's eyebrows pulled together in confusion but he looked at the screen There was a satellite map of an area that looked to be mostly desert but with what could have been a couple of grey buildings dotted around. There was a red dot over one of the buildings. "What's this?"

Juice grabbed the computer and turned it so he could see the screen. "It's a GPS tracking programme." He looked up at Ashleigh in amazement. "You put a tracking device on Happy?"

Jax looked up at her with wide eyes. He was shocked as well. "Did he know?"

"No. Why on earth would I tell him I'd done somethin' like that?"

"How did you manage that?" Juice asked, impressed.

"It's in the heel of his boot."

"I never thought a snooping woman'd be a good thing." Tig muttered. Ashleigh chose to ignore him.

More than a few of the men sat around the table decided that Happy deserved a little sympathy when he got back for having to live with someone who could do this to him, even if it possibly was going to save his life.

"Where is that place" asked Opie

"It's about thirty miles south of here. They're part of an old mine."

Bobby sat back and looked at Ashleigh. "I don't suppose you've come up with a plan to get them out as well?"

Ashleigh rolled her eyes at the sarcasm and turned back to Jax. "Jax you can't go there. Think about it. What could they possibly want badly enough from this club to take Hap and Chibs? It's you they're after. If you go you're playin' right into their trap."

Ashleigh saw the anger flash across Jax's face. "I'm not sittin' here like some scared rabbit whilst the guys go and risk themselves to get my brothers. No way, no how, end of story."

Ashleigh and Jax stared at each other. Neither planned to black down, but eventually Ashleigh realised the only way she'd manage to keep Jax at this table was by tying him to it. She considered doing just that then said. "OK then. You all go in and distract the Niners. I'll go and get our boys."

Jax scowled at her telling him what to do, in their chapel of all places.

Ashleigh wasn't intimidated. "I can move quicker and more quietly than you all, especially on my own. We know which building one of them is in, but we don't know if they're together or where they are in that building. That place will be crawling with Niners. I won't be able to use my phone to find their exact location. I'll get shot while I'm checking the app."

Jax looked round the table. Everyone shrugged and stayed quiet. They didn't have any better ideas.

"OK." Jax said. "That's how we'll do it."

"Good." Ashleigh grinned. "I'll bring my own toys. You boys better start packing for a gunfight." She turned on her heel and walked out passing Gemma who had been stood at the doors to the chapel. Gemma still looked slightly stunned at the switch from Ashleigh being a puddled mess on the floor to planning for action.

Jax glanced quickly at his mother and Tig and just shook his head before standing up, signalling that the meeting was over and that it was time to start preparing.


	33. Chapter 33

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 33:**

Chibs and Happy were sat on a cold concrete floor in a large, gloomy dark room. They'd been separated and tied to columns that supported the roof beams. Their arms had been forced behind them, wrapped around a pillar and their wrists bound. Their ankles had been secured as well.

Happy was kicking himself. If he hadn't been hung over up to the eyeballs he'd probably have been quicker and he and Chibs wouldn't currently be tied up like Christmas presents waiting for the rest of the Sons to walk into what was obviously a trap.

Happy and Chibs had reasoned in low voices that the gang must be after Jax. The Niners had taken their cuts to send to the club. They hadn't been beaten and sent back to the club as a message and they hadn't been tortured for information. Of course they might start losing fingers and ears if the Sons didn't turn up soon. They figured that was the only reason they were still alive; they were needed as bait for a little longer. It probably wasn't going to be much longer though. They were sure that the Niners were thinking the Sons would turn up soon or the gang would have been in here getting their kicks from giving them a beating.

Happy tested the binding at his wrists again but the thick cable tie was tight and had no give in it. Being trapped was aggravating: It was a rookie mistake to have gotten so drunk the night before a run. He wanted to be able to tell Ashleigh he was sorry. At this particular moment in time he was willing to let her do whatever the hell she liked as long as both of them made it home at the end of each day.

He and Chibs straightened simultaneously when they heard a volleys of gunshots explode outside the building. They strained, listening for any clue as to what was going on. They'd both been positioned with their backs to the door, they couldn't see if it was open. They heard several sets of footsteps running past their prison.

Moments later, Chibs felt something working on the tie at his wrists.

"What the?" He didn't get any further before a hand clamped over his mouth. Suddenly his wrists were free. He rubbed the feeling back into them as whoever it was started working on the cable tie round his ankles. He couldn't make out anything about the person. They were dressed completely in black, their face hidden by a balaclava. The eyes would be the only thing visible, but the head was bent over his restraints and he couldn't see them.

Happy could see the dark shape bending over Chibs. It wasn't a Niner, they would have brought a light. Then he realised that the mysterious visitor was freeing Chibs. When the shadowy figure moved behind him to cut the cable tie around his wrists he smelt her perfume and knew who it was. A sense of relief washed right through him, shortly before being replaced by anger that she'd put herself in such a dangerous situation.

"What the fuck are you doing here woman?" He hissed.

"Haulin' your tattooed ass out of the shit." Came an angry murmur from behind him.

"I don't have tattoos on my ass." He hissed back.

"Guys, now is no' the time fer'a domestic." Chibs whispered. He had realised that their covert rescuer was Ashleigh.

Ashleigh finished freeing Happy and reached into the rucksack on her back for the extra guns and knives she'd brought for him and Chibs.

"We need to leave now." She whispered. "There are Niners all over this place. The rest of the guys are outside holding them off. We do not want to get stuck in here and force them to have to come in after us."

"Where's Jax?" Chibs asked as he check the guns and the knife he'd been handed.

"Fuckin' idiot is outside with the rest. I don't want him gettin' closer than necessary."

Ashleigh led them out of the room and down the murky corridor she'd followed when searching for them. Fortunately this building did not have a complicated lay out. They checked each corner they had to turn before continuing, but it seemed like any Niners left in the building had rushed outside to help their brothers.

They got to the exterior door. Ashleigh pulled off her balaclava and opened the door slightly. She could see that the Sons were doing their best to keep low since there was barely any cover around these buildings. It was great place to keep hostages, a lousy place to get them out of. The Sons were several dozen yards away across open terrain. This was going to be fun.

"Do you see them?" She asked Chibs and Happy, letting them steal a look out of the door.

"Aye." said Chibs. "I see our boys."

She shrugged her rucksack off, and got several items out and stuffed her balaclava in.

"Right. When I say, you go. Keep low, keep fast. Don't look back for me I'll be right behind you."

Chibs nodded and checked his gun again.

Happy didn't know whether to kill her or kiss her. He chose the later.

"Careful honey, I'm holding a couple of grenades here." She grinned.

Chibs rolled his eyes. These two definitely weren't right in their heads.

Ashleigh went back to the door. She opened it a short way again and motioned Happy and Chibs to get behind her. "Ready?" She pulled the pin out of one of the grenades and waited two seconds. "GO!" She threw the grenade at the group of Niners she could see. As the men started running she swiftly followed the grenade with a phosphorous grenade then a smoke bomb. Pulling her Beretta out of the thigh holster she started after them.

She could hear the Niners yelling and screaming and felt bullets whizzing around her as they fired blindly. "Nothing like a good near death experience to get the blood flowing." She muttered as she ran in a crouch. She dropped to the ground, reached into her hip pocket and pulled out another smoke bomb. She threw it in the direction the bullets were coming from and followed it with another grenade from her back pocket. Her ears were ringing from the percussion of the explosions.

She scrambled back into a crouching run. She could feel the engines vibrating before she heard them. As she emerged from the smoke she could see all the Sons had reached their bikes and that Chibs and Happy were waiting for her in the back of the van with the doors open. She threw herself in, they slammed the doors shut and she felt the van bounce over the rough ground as they sped away. She laughed until her stomach hurt, she'd been right, that had been fun.


	34. Chapter 34

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 34:**

Their convoy roared into the Teller-Morrow garage lot. When the doors to the van were opened Ashleigh blinked in the bright light before she saw Gemma, Tara and Lyla waiting anxiously for them.

She jumped out of the back of the van and carefully took her rucksack off and placed it on the ground before stretching. It wouldn't do for one of the toys inside to go off by accident. She looked around. It appeared that they'd been lucky. She figured someone must have been smiling down on them since the damage was limited. Tara needed to stitch a few serious cuts and gashes where bullets had only just missed their targets, but no one needed to go to hospital.

Happy hadn't spoken to her on the ride back, and now he'd just stalked off into the clubhouse with everyone else. She debated just getting in her car and leaving and then decided, fuck that, she wanted a beer.

She picked up her bag and wandered in. Gemma was waiting for her near the door and she paused to give her mother a one-armed hug. They stayed like that for a moment and didn't need to say anything.

Inside all the boys had drinks and were mostly laughing about their narrow escape. They were taking the piss out of Chibs for allowing himself to get kidnapped. Chibs was taking it in good humour. No one was making fun of Happy, he was obviously angry, building like a thunder storm.

Ashleigh got herself a beer from the bar. She sank down into a chair and downed half of the bottle in one. She felt like she'd swallowed half the desert floor.

"Woman are you fuckin' crazy?" Happy demanded towering over her.

She blinked up at him. Her eyes were itchy with dust. "It was my pleasure sweetie." She gave him a saccharine smile.

Happy thought about knocking her out of the seat and across the club house, but his momma hadn't raised him to act like that. Of course she hadn't raised him to be a killer either but no one was perfect.

Happy folded his arms to keep from slapping her and stood glaring at her.

Everyone else was silent and tense wondering whether one of them was going to walk out or if a vicious fight was going to take off.

Ashleigh sighed deeply. She put her bottle down and rubbed the back of her neck before shaking her hair out of the tight bun it was wrapped up in. She was playing for time really. She didn't have a clue what to say that wasn't going to wind Happy up anymore because right then and there she just wanted him to tell him to say thank you like the ungrateful bastard he was and to fuck off.

Her movement acted as some sort of signal for Happy. He grabbed her shoulders and hauled her out of the chair. "Don't you ever do somethin' so fuckin' stupid again." He growled before he kissed her.

It crossed Ashleigh's mind to tell him to shove his attitude, but damnit she'd been though the seven circles of hell since their argument last night and she was just thankful that they were going to get another chance. She couldn't get close to him because he was her still holding her by her shoulders, so she put all of her heart and soul into the kiss.

"I just want you to be safe." He murmured.

"I want me to be safe too. I don't like getting hurt." Ashleigh replied quietly.

"Couldn't you just," he took a deep breath, "slow down or choose your jobs better or somethin'?"

Ashleigh considered the possibilities and the implications of her decision. She reflected on how much he'd changed for her, the freedoms he'd given up so that they could work as a family. She thought about the life he was offering her.

"OK. You're right. I shouldn't be reckless for Rose's sake if nothing else. I'll make sure I've got protection when I need it and I'll stay out of the line of fire. Unless, of course, you get your ass kidnapped again." She added with a cheeky grin.

Before he could get irritated with her she stretched up and kissed him again, steadying herself with her hands on his hips. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her tightly against him and she let herself melt against his body. She basked in his strength as she ran her palms up his back and they lost themselves in each other.

"I don't deserve you." Ashleigh whispered against his lips.

"Hush." He whispered back.

As Happy hugged her to him, the room erupted in applause and catcalls. The couple broke apart startled. They'd forgotten they had an audience. Ashleigh knew she was blushing and ducked her head as Happy, with his arm round her shoulders, lead her to the bar where Bobby was setting up celebratory shots. She peeked up at him. Outwardly he looked completely calm and collected, the bastard.

After a second round of shots Happy only released his hold on Ashleigh because she wanted to talk to Gemma. He was leaning against the bar watching her when Tig asked quietly; "Does she stop working when she's pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm sorry brother, but there's only one thing for it. You better get started on that soccer team." Tig grinned mischievously. Privately Happy thought Tig might be onto something. He went over to Ashleigh and put his arm round her waist. Just at this moment he didn't ever want to let her go. God alone knew what trouble she'd get into if he did.

Opie was leaning against the bar fiddling with the label on his bottle of beer. "It's a shame we didn't get a couple of Niners to work on, find out who set us up." He said looking directly at Jax.

Jax knew that Opie had worked it out. His friend wasn't stupid. He knew that Jax had set up the same team as the previous Galindo run. The only other person who had known what was happening was Clay, since he was the contact with Galaan. Jax wasn't about to announce to the world that it was Clay selling out the club in order to get him killed and regain the presidency. They'd want Clay's head, he would take it himself if it wasn't for the need to protect the Irish deal. Ashleigh wasn't dumb either. If she hadn't been so pre-occupied she'd have worked it out herself already. When she did it would be unlikely that Clay would ever see another dawn. He'd have to tell her tonight and try and persuade her to wait until after the meeting with Galaan. He was not looking forward to that.

He was going to have to play dumb on this one for a little longer until he could figure out how to disable Clay or until he knew if the club could keep their deal with the Irish without him.

"Yeah, it's a damn shame." Jax replied looking Opie directly in the eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 35:**

Galaan arrived at the Teller-Morrow garage with his second in command and two back ups exactly as agreed. Only Chibs and Happy waited in the bar area of the club house. Chibs showed Galaan into the chapel as the other three took seats and prepared to wait for the business meeting to finish or to protect their boss if needed. Chibs stood guard at the chapel doors which he kept slightly ajar so that the Irish would know their boss was OK.

Jax and Ashleigh were already seated at the redwood table. Jax in the president's chair as usual, Ashleigh on the opposite side of the table to the door. Jax was dressed in his usual outfit of baggy jeans, t-shirt and cut. Ashleigh was wearing a black fitted skirt, black hose, and a black silk shirt with a wide black patent leather belt at her waist. She'd even pulled out the deep crimson lipstick and the black patent Louboutins with the deadly heels for this meeting. She was dressed to make an impression. They stood, as Galaan entered, to greet him.

"Hello Jackson." Galaan addressed Jax first. Jax nodded in response.

"Lovely tae see ye again Miss Carter, yer lookin' well." He said as he smoothed his suit jacket and took his seat.

"Thank you, as always it's a pleasure." Ashleigh replied politely. Once he was seated they both took their own places.

Galaan leaned back. "Jackson here said ye wanted tae see me."

Ashleigh folded her hands on the table and sat forward. "Yes. I'll get straight to the point. We're concerned about your contact in the club. He's sold SAMCRO out twice in the last month, endangering one of your own deliveries in the process."

"Excuse me Miss Carter, but I fail tae see what ye've got tae do with all this." Galaan asked tilting his head to one side in question.

Ashleigh nodded at Chibs who closed the door. "What we're about to tell you goes no further than this room." Galaan nodded.

"Ashleigh is my sister, my mother's daughter." Jax explained.

"It's a long story." Ashleigh added in response to Galaan's look of surprise.

"Chibs." Jax called. Chibs opened the door slightly again. One of Galaan's back up peered in to check his boss was unhurt before resuming his seat.

"These attacks have been aimed at removing Jax." Ashleigh continued.

Galaan was not particularly bothered about that since he didn't trust Jax anyway, but relations obviously needed smoothing over. "What d'ye propose?"

Ashleigh leaned back in her chair, one hand carelessly stroking the smooth wood around the edge of the table. She looked Galaan in the eye. "You don't trust Jax, so deal with me directly instead. If things carry on as they are, there won't be much of a club left for you to do business with."

Galaan contemplated the offer carefully before saying to Jax. "OK, our deal still stands, but Miss Carter is the one I'll speak tae about it. Lone Star have always done right by us and she's never let us down herself."

"Thank you." Jax said. Ashleigh nodded her acceptance.

Ashleigh and Jax rose when Galaan did. They shook hands before he turned and left.

Chibs had joined Happy at the door to the club house to watch the Irish party leave. Jax closed the doors to the chapel.

"What do you want to do about Clay?" Ashleigh asked as soon as they were closed.

Jax leaned on the table looking at the carving of the reaper. He ran his hand over the intricate work. "I know I can't be sentimental about this, but he's still my mom's husband and he's one of the Nine."

Ashleigh walked around the table and leant one hip against it. "Jax, he's tried twice to have you killed. You're not just the president of SAMCRO, you're my brother; and he put Happy in danger. I'll end him for that alone if nothing else."

Jax stared at the carving in silence. Ashleigh waited patiently for his answer.

"Go ahead, but make it look like an accident." He said quietly.

"That'll take some careful planning in a town like Charming. It won't be quick."

Jax nodded "We'll just have to try and keep him contained until then. He'll wonder what's going on when the Irish don't get in touch."

"The Niners might do the job for us." Ashleigh shrugged as she pushed away from the table; and then stopped mid motion. "I wonder what he promised them for their help. Surely they weren't going to risk so much for a van load of drugs or guns?"

"Shit: he promised them Tig." Jax breathed in disbelief.

"Why, in the name of all that's holy, would they want Tig?"

Jax pushed away from the table. "That is a really, really long story. I'll tell you another time. But for now you need to keep an eye on your daddy."

Ashleigh rolled her eyes. "Great. You do know what he gets up to don't you?"

Jax laughed shaking his head. "Yeah. You should use some of your fancy surveillance stuff, then you won't have to follow him around."

"That is an exceptionally good idea." Ashleigh responded as they opened the doors and walked into the clubhouse.

"Did ye get what we needed boss?" Chibs asked, handing Jax a glass of whisky.

"Yeah, we're all set." Jax said before taking a large swallow of his drink.

Happy finished his whisky and put his glass on the bar. "I've got a question."

All three turned to look at him expectantly.

"How the fuck did you find me and Chibs?"

"That's a very good question." Said Chibs looking at Jax. Jax turned to look at Ashleigh which meant the other two turned to look at her as well. Jax was wondering if she'd own up to what she'd done.

Ashleigh took a drink from her own glass of whisky and decided against telling them she'd used a crystal ball or tea leaves. "I had a tracking device to follow, just traced the signal."

Happy stepped forward. "And who were you tracking?"

She put her glass down and looked up at him. "You."

He shook his head. She couldn't tell if he was mad at her or not, but the next thing she knew he'd hoisted her over his shoulder.

"What the?!" Fucking put me down! Now!" She shouted kicking her legs. Her long hair hung over her head making it difficult for her to see. She started smacking his back. "Happy Lowman put me down this instant."

In answer he landed a firm, measured slap against her backside. "No. And you'll be keeping' those heels on." She could hear all three of them laughing as he carted her off to his dorm room.


	36. Chapter 36

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 36**

Ashleigh sat astride the chair in the tattoo shop, leaning against the back of it with her cheek resting on her folded arms. She felt the sting of the needle running over her skin turn into a low burning as he started on the shading. She closed her eyes, listening to the buzzing of the gun and feeling the vibrations of the needle shiver up her spine.

Happy worked in silence as he inked the crow on her lower back. It was a crow in flight, wrapping the tips of its outstretched wings around her hips just where his hands went when they… well, he'd enjoy seeing this piece of art again. He smiled quietly to himself and carried on.


	37. Chapter 37

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Ashleigh Carter is my own small piece of warped imagination.**_

_**Any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out but please be nice.**_

**CHAPTER 37:**

Gemma's house was heaving with the extended family of SAMCRO. She'd organised the get-together to celebrate Ashleigh getting her crow, but it'd had to wait until Happy, Ashleigh and Rose returned from a short family holiday to Vegas.

The dining table was groaning with food. Gemma, Tara and Lyla had been cooking and preparing dishes all day. The kids were running round the back garden having been shooed out of the house when they'd nearly been stepped on one too many times.

Gemma answered the knock on the door that could only just be heard over the din of chattering voices and music.

"Hey guys." She stood back to let Ashleigh, Happy and Rose in. "You have a good trip?"

"Yeah." Happy said over his shoulder as he chased Rose, who had scampered off to look for Thomas.

Ashleigh was about to follow him when Gemma grabbed her arm. The hallway was relatively quiet since everyone else was in the kitchen, living area and garden.

"So you had a good time?"

"Yep." Ashleigh replied, looking meaningfully at Gemma's hand then meeting her eyes. "Rosie loved the pool; we could hardly drag her out of it."

"You manage to get her out of it long enough to wear that pretty white dress you packed for her?" Gemma asked with a direct look and an eyebrow raised. "She must have looked real pretty, like a little princess."

"Jesus, does nothing get past you?!" Ashleigh said exasperated.

Gemma just grinned.

"I'll email you the pictures when I've downloaded them from the camera."

"Thank you." Gemma smiled and released Ashleigh's arm, waving her on into the house.

Ashleigh went to find Happy to let him know that the cat was out of the bag as far as Gemma was concerned.

Bobby was on his way to the garden having been to the john. He was passing the wall that contained all Gemma's framed photos. It was almost like a visual history of the club. There were photos of Gemma and John, Gemma and Clay and groups of various other members of the club. There was a black and white photo of Gemma and Tig when they'd been kids. He looked through them all, in some cases remembering the occasions on which they'd been taken. He smiled at the photos of Jax and Thomas and the photos of Thomas and Abel; but his smile froze when he saw one picture which stopped him dead in his tracks. There was a photo of a little girl with wild black curls, large, black eyes and an impish smile. Just then the little girl in the photo ran past his knees, followed closely by Abel. Bobby pulled the photo off the wall and went looking for Gemma.

He found her in the kitchen laughing with Jax and Tig. "Gem, why's this picture of Rosie on your wall with the ones of Abel and Thomas?"

Tig and Jax looked at Gemma. She felt like smacking herself on the forehead with the heel of her hand. It was the photo that Ashleigh had left that first night. She had framed it and put it up with the pictures of her other grandchildren. She'd completely forgotten that she needed to take it down before everybody came round.

Whilst Bobby was waiting for his answer Ashleigh came in from the garden, laughing at something Chibs had said. Bobby turned to see who'd come in and by doing so registered something out of the corner of his eye. He took a step back and took a good, long look at the people in front of him in the kitchen.

"What the?! How?! No, couldn't be…." He stuttered.

"Told ya a blind man could figure it out." Muttered Tig.

Ashleigh, Gemma and Jax knew their secret was out. People were beginning to stare at Bobby's stuttering and stunned expression. Chibs and Happy entered the room behind Ashleigh and realised what was happening straight away.

Chibs walked over to Bobby and clapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the club!"

"You knew?"

"Aye, since the night she belted Carrie. The girl's as tapped as her da' and has her mother's temper."

Juice, Tara, Lyla and Opie wandered in from the living room with the intention of getting more beers. "What's goin' on guys?" Juice asked jauntily with his typically bad timing.

Chibs grinned at him. "Bobby here's just figured out that Ash is a bit more connected tae us than just bein' Hap's old lady." At Juice's completely perplexed look he expanded. "She's Gemma and Tig's little girl." Another four jaws hit the floor.

Since no one looked any less confused than before Gemma explained: "You know Tig and me go way back, well before we both left Charming we…," she waved her hand, "you get the idea. Anyway, I gave the baby up for adoption in Texas. She was adopted by the president of the Lone Star MC and his old lady."

Opie shook his head, damn but there were too many secrets being kept around here. Tara's only thought was "Shit! Now I have two of them to deal with."

"So she's, like, your sister?" Juice asked Jax, still dumbfounded. Jax just smiled and shook his head at him.

"Yes, Juicey boy, she's Jax's half sister." Chibs said gently.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to say." Jax straightened and raised his bottle in salute at Ashleigh. "Welcome to the family."

Happy put his arm around her as everyone raised their drinks and repeated Jax's toast. Ashleigh hugged him back tightly, determined not to let the welling tears fall. Gemma and Tig were smiling fondly at her. She looked around at the people she'd come to care for and respect over the past few months.

Some people didn't even get one loving family, she had two.

_**The End**_

…_**.or is it?!**_

_**Thank you to everyone for your favourites, follows, reviews and messages.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I've loved writing it. If inspiration hits again I'll be back. I've written this as a sort of Series 4.a, so once I've watched Series 5 I'll see if there's anywhere else to go with Ashleigh.**_

_**(Special thanks to Vinca, Leon's Angel, CrazyGirl1980, X Blue Eyed Demon X, ILoveThee, LovinLife48, Christine, Jodes93, and MAR76. Your support meant a lot guys.)**_


End file.
